Yo soy Yura
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Yura a cumplido 15 años y a vuelto a japon a terminar la secundaria, un curso adelantada a su prima Mimi y "haciendo amigos" desde el 1er día, intentará sobrevivir a su ultimo año de instituto, entender a gente que la desconcierta y encontrar a su familia
1. 1 El cumpleaños

1- el cumpleaños

Esta historia curiosa, comenzó en mi décimo quinto cumpleaños. Lo siento me he apresurado y no he sido capaz ni de presentarme; me llamo Yura Tachikawa, soy la prima de Mimi Tachikawa. Soy alta mi pelo es de un color rojo eléctrico y corto, tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior a la media por lo que voy a empezar este año cuarto de secundaria, voy a ir con los amigos de mi prima con todos excepto con ella, valla rollazo (no estoy segura de si es un sarcasmo o no).

- Yura, despierta. – me llamó Mimi con esa voz suya tan impertinente. – Ya hemos llegado a Tokio. – y mi, por aquel entonces, castigo comenzaba. – les he pedido a mis amigos que vengan a buscarnos, te van a caer muy bien, son todos populares. – eso significaba que eran pijos e idiotas, genial (esto si sé que era sarcástico).

- No quiero molestar, Mimi. – le dije colocándome la sudadera y alisándome los pantalones pitillos que llevaba. – No se porque no me esperé a que te fueras para "explotar" nuestros expedientes académicos.

- No seas melodramática Yura, te prometo que te van a caer bien. – eso decía siempre con sus amigos y todos acababan siendo unos burros o unas pijas de cuidado. ¿Por qué debía ser distinto esta vez? – No te juntes con Izumi, ni Inoue y mucho menos te hagas amiga de los de primaria. Esa es la regla para ser una gran chica popular. – me explicó con tono de superioridad.

- ¿Son inteligentes? – pregunté esperanzada sopesando las posibilidades que tenía de ser una marginada más, como siempre había debido ser. - ¿son unos empollones? – Mimi asintió, eran unos posibles amigos geniales, quería alejarme del círculo social de Mimi cuanto antes y mis ojos se posaron en un objeto que podría librarme de Mimi sin muchas dificultades y eso significaba librarme de sus estúpidos amigos. - ¿Me dejas tu móvil? – Mimi me observó con cara de pocos amigos. – Estamos aterrizando, cuando el avión frene por completo te lo devuelvo. – Me lo entregó a regañadientes, era su más valiosa posesión, sin contar su reflejo (no me paso, es que Mimi por ese entonces era un poco frívola) pero ella era mi única familia, sin contar a mis padres y a los suyos los cuales estaban esperándonos en su casa con una de las extrañas tartas de cumpleaños de mi tía. – Ya está. – susurré enviando un mensaje a mi único amigo en Japón, para que viniera a recogerme con su hermana. – Se murió. – dije quitándole la batería con mucho disimulo a su móvil y escondiéndola en su bolso.

- Anda, baja antes de que te mate. – me amenazó mi prima con fuego en los ojos. – Ya me dejara llamar Sora desde su móvil para que nos vengan a buscar. ¿Pero donde...? – me había escabullido corriendo a por mis maletas, no quería hacer esperar a los hermanos Motomiya y menos por las chorradas de mi prima.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó un chico un año mayor que yo, al tirarme al suelo. - ¿estás bien? – asentí, no esperaba que el primer japonés con el que me tropezara, literalmente, fuera tan guapo y educado. - ¿No habrás visto a una chica de tu edad de pelo teñido de rosa con estrellitas, vestida a la moda y que lleva su móvil como si fuera un tesoro? – asentí y señalé hacia donde iba a salir mi prima. – Gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yu...Yura – dije algo confusa por los gestos de familiaridad del castaño. - ¿Y tú? – pregunté intentando ofrecerle una sonrisa como mínimo la mitad de deslumbrante que la suya.

- Taichi Yagami, Tokio es grande pero espero volver a verte, Yura, eres muy simpática. – me dedicó una ultima sonrisa y rascándose la nuca como un niño nervioso se despidió. – Adiós, Yura. – dijo mientras corría perdiéndose entre la multitud como una ensoñación, al momento me pregunté si había sido real y supe que así había sido por mi dolor de culo, de la caída.

- ¡Yura! – gritó mi amigo el peligranate zarandeando su mano. - ¡Qué guapa te has vuelto! – gritó haciéndome sentir avergonzada, todo el aeropuerto nos miraba. - ¡Ven a darme un abrazo! ¿O te da vergüenza? – seguía gritando y yo me acercaba a él con precaución, arrastrando mi maleta. – Feliz cumpleaños Yura. – me entregó un trozo de papel de regalo que obviamente cubría un regalo. – Te gustará. – lo abrí y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, después de tantos años se había acordado. - ¿No te gusta?

- Cállate. – le dije llorando y me abracé a él. – Me encanta, tonto. – le dije aun abrazada a su cuello llorando sobre su hombro. - ¿Dónde la has encontrado? – le pregunté separándome de él y secándome las lagrimas de mis ojos color miel.

- Me colé en el orfanato y las monjas me pillaron, - me estremecí, recordaba que Davis estaba tocado del ala, pero no tanto. – les expliqué los motivos de mi "visita" y me dejaron buscar en su baúl.

- ¡OH! Gracias, de verdad – dije besándole las mejillas tal y como hacía cuando tenía diez años, pero esta vez no se apartaba asqueado parecía gustarle. – Te he extrañado mucho estos cinco años. – le confesé jugueteando con el pelo alborotado de su coronilla. - ¿me has comprado algún pastel? – le pregunté separándome incomoda, porque seguíamos en mitad del aeropuerto y llamábamos mucho la atención.

- Está en el coche con otra cosa que puede que quieras ver. – me dijo algo más serio cogiendo mi maleta. – es una carta de tus padres. – lo mire confusa, recibía cartas de mis padres cada vez que me iba de vacaciones. – De tus padres biológicos. – mi poca alegría se esfumó, él sabía que yo no sabía nada de ellos, excepto que me habían abandonado en aquel orfanato de monjas y cuatro años después los tíos de Mimi me habían adoptado porque no podían tener hijos.

- No... Te he dicho mil veces que John y Lily Tachikawa son mis padres. – le dije con voz fría e iracunda. – Dos personas que me abandonan en un orfanato no se pueden llamar padres. – le contesté llena de odio, pero no podía mirar con odio a Davis era mi mejor amigo, desde que me adoptaron nos cuidábamos mutuamente.

- Puede que no ocurriera así, lee la carta y sabrás más... te puedes sorprender de lo que pasó con tu familia biológica. – me dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y mirándome a los ojos. – Era verdad lo de que estás más guapa. – sonrió con ternura y me abrió la puerta del coche de Jun. – Nos llevas a donde Yura quiera. – le ordenó con impertinencia Davis a su hermana mayor la cual se giró ignorando a su hermano.

- ¡Hola! Yura que grande estás. – me saludó sin prestar atención a su hermano el cual se había sentado con ella delante, después de meter mi maleta en el maletero. – el plasta de Daisuke se ha pegado toda la semana contando los días que quedaban para tu llegada, hoy me ha hecho llegar una hora antes de que le llamaras, ¡llevo esperando aquí desde hace una hora! – Davis la miró enfadado, se puso rojo y sonriendo se rascó la nuca, lo cual me recordó al chico de antes.

- ¿...? – moví los labios para preguntarles si conocían a ese Taichi Yagami, pero me sorprendió la reacción de Davis ante mi reacción dubitativa y no le pregunté. - ¿Me vas a dar la tarta y la carta antes de que envejezca más o vas a esperar a mi próximo cumpleaños? – intenté cambiar de tema y funcionó porque después de que Jun arrancara el coche Davis se puso a buscar la carta en la guantera.

- Toma – me tendió la carta pero a pesar de que yo también la tenía agarrada él no la soltaba. - ¿No prefieres esperar a leerla más tranquilamente en mi casa o en... el parque de Odaiba rodeada de tus flores preferidas? – solté la carta como si quemara pero Davis no la soltó.

- Flores... – dije pensativa y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. – luz, hierva, fútbol, música... – enumeré con los ojos cerrados mis componentes preferidos del parque de Odaiba. – Jun ¿podrías dejarnos en el parque de Odaiba? Está cerca de mi casa, de la tuya y es muy tranquilo.

- ¿Iremos a comer un helado? – preguntó Davis antes de que su tripa rugiera.

- ¡¿En pleno noviembre? – preguntamos Jun y yo al unísono sorprendidas. - ¡Estás loco! – exclamamos otra vez al unísono al recibir de Davis una afirmación.

- ¿Sabes de quien es el cumpleaños hoy? – le preguntó Jun a su hermano el cual la ignoró. – A parte del de Yura, es el cumpleaños de Izumi. – era la segunda vez que oía aquel apellido ese día. – Ahora que lo pienso... – Jun frenó de golpe antes de golpear al coche de enfrente el cual también había frenado de golpe, no fue una gran colisión pero me asusté mucho.

- ¿estáis bien? – pregunté muy preocupada a mis dos amigos. – Davis, Davis. – agité a mi amigo para despertarlo porque se había golpeado la cabeza, mientras Jun salía muy enfadada a gritar al otro conductor. - ¡Davis! ¡Despierta! Por favor. – estaba inconsciente y no despertaba.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó un chico de la edad de Jun pelo azul oscuro y gafas. - ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó a Jun al verme tan preocupada gritándole a Davis. - ¿Me dejas que le examiné? Mi padre es medico y sé primeros auxilios. – me aparté y él se inclinó sobre Davis. – está bien, está fingiendo. – dijo con una gota al más puro estilo anime sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi hermanito? – le gritó Jun al chico el cual comenzó a murmurar algo que no alcancé a entender. - ¿Si no está fingiendo me invitas al cine y si sí finge te invito yo? – dijo Jun al joven el cual sonrió. – Es lo menos que puedes hacer por poner en peligro mi vida y la de mis acompañantes.

- Vete preparando la cartera, preciosa. – le dijo el chico con un gran esfuerzo para aparentar que no estaba preocupado por Davis. – Hay que hacerle el boca a boca y me propongo como voluntario. – gritó para que Davis le oyera bien.

- ¡Estoy bien, no hace falta! – gritó mi amigo, le golpeé en la cara, Jun le estiró de los pelos porque por su culpa tenía que invitar a ese chico al cine y el chico después de comprobar que ni su coche ni el de Jun estaban muy dañados, darle su teléfono a Jun y una caja de tiritas a Davis, solo después de eso se marchó. – es simpático, intenta que no sea una única cita. – le dijo Davis a su hermana la cual apretó su pulgar con fuerza en la herida de la cabeza de Davis y este gritó.

-¡Parad! – Les supliqué – ¿Podemos volver a emprender la marcha? Por favor. – les pedí mirando mi reloj preocupada y encendiendo mi móvil.

El buzón de voz estaba lleno de mensajes de Mimi, dos de mis tíos y uno de mis padres. Al ver todos los mensajes de mi prima, me propuse ignorarlos, pero necesitaba escuchar las voces tranquilizadoras de mis padres antes de saber que pasó con las dos personas que me dieron la vida.

- ¡Yura! – gritaba colérica mi prima en el primer mensaje. – Espero que te diviertas porque te voy a matar cuando te vea, a Mimi Tachikawa nadie, y nadie te incluye, la deja plantada. – ahí terminaba el primer mensaje. – Primita, me has dejado muy mal delante de mis amigos, no me coges el teléfono y encima me escondes la batería del móvil en el bolso, cuando te vea te degollaré. – decía fuera de sí. – Yura, por favor me estás preocupando cuando oigas este mensaje llámame, por favor. – decía preocupada, pero de verdad, no fingía. – Si te has enfadado por lo de las amenazas no te preocupes... ya me conoces, soy un poco temperamental, por favor llámame y dime que estás bien. – me suplicaba. – Hola, ¿Yura? Soy Sora la amiga de tu prima, por favor llámala está muy preocupada en serio. – hablaba otra chica de voz cariñosa y delicada, ni caprichosa, ni estridente como solía poner mi prima la voz. – Te lo pedimos por favor, tu prima no es santo de mi devoción pero está desesperada llámala cuando escuches este mensaje. – pedía un chico preocupado pero con tono frío. – Perdona a Mimi y llámala, por favor, antes de que se le ocurra que no solo ella tiene móvil. – dijo otro chico, su voz me gustó, intentaba quitarle peso a la situación, no me ordenaba como las dos voces anteriores que llamase a mi prima, más bien me lo pedía, casi suplicaba. – Si no lo haces por ella hazlo por nosotros, nunca había visto a Mimi ignorar su reflejo y llorar tanto. – exclamó sorprendido. – Escúchala... – se oían de fondo los gimoteos de mi prima y como la consolaban sus otros dos amigos mientras el que me inspiraba más confianza acaparaba el teléfono. – Haz lo que creas necesario, pero te aconsejo que te des prisa antes de que tu prima encuentre su tarjeta de crédito y arruine a tus tíos. – me reí por ese comentario y se acabó el mensaje. – Yura cariño ven a casa a cenar a las diez y llama si te vas a retrasar. – era el primer mensaje de mis tíos. – Llama a Mimi, está preocupada y sabes que eso no es normal en ella, se queda su novio a cenar por tu cumpleaños trae a algún amigo si quieres. – era el ultimo mensaje de mis tíos. Ya no estaba segura de querer leer la carta, ni de escuchar como mis padres me felicitaban el cumpleaños y se disculpaban por haberme mandado a vivir con mis tíos hasta que ellos se mudaran a Japón. – Yura, cariño felicidades, sentimos no poder pasar contigo este día tan especial para ti, esperamos que te diviertas y no hagas rabiar a tu prima. Besos, te queremos. – se despidieron como hacían cada día al irse a trabajar, se disculpaban como si nos fuéramos a ver en dos días, pero aun quedaban como mínimo tres meses para que vinieran a vivir a Japón.

- Fin del trayecto, bajad mocosos. – gruñó aun molesta Jun. – Me vas a pagar tú las entradas del cine, las palomitas y los refrescos. – Davis sonrió y volvió del revés sus bolsillos. – mientras no aparezcas en casa hasta después de la cena me basta y me sobra. – yo sonreí y miré a Jun.

- Davis – llamé a mi amigo el cual en menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear ya estaba junto a mí. - ¿Te apetece venir a cenar a casa de mis tíos por mi cumpleaños? – el asintió eufórico y su hermana lo miró alzando las cejas con ironía.

- ¡Davis! – le gritó Jun cuando nos internábamos entre los árboles del parque. – Eres un calzonazos con Yura. – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y Davis volvió a rascarse la cabeza como el chico del aeropuerto antes de agarrarme la mano y empezar a correr tirando de mí, como cuando éramos pequeños.

FLASHBACK

Hayato contaba con la cara contra uno de los árboles del centro del parque, Jun y sus amigos se habían escondido en los columpios y solo quedábamos Davis y yo. Pero como de costumbre yo, por mis rápidos movimientos y mi forma de calcular hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi forma de saltar o correr desentonaba entre los amigos de Jun; sus amigas me envidiaban y sus amigos se sentían intimidados con mi presencia, pero Davis era diferente se sentía cómodo a mi lado a pesar de poder ser uno más siempre me escogía a mí y eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir una más.

- Corre hacía esos árboles. – señalé unos pequeños carrascos que rodeaban lo que muchos conocían como la gran roca. – escóndete aquí ahora vengo. – pero al decir aquello me tropecé y grité delatándonos, estábamos acorralados contra la piedra, la única oportunidad que teníamos de ganar era que Davis se salvase y dejara que me pillaran.

- No la pararas otra vez, no es justo. – susurró aun agazapado a mi lado. - ¡Corre! – me agarró de la mano y tiró de mi sin dejar que Hayato me pillara. – ¡Pito por mí!

- ¡Pito por mí! – grité un segundo antes de que Hayato llegase. – Gracias, Davis. – le sonreí y él me abrazó. Nunca comprendió lo mucho que significaba para mí que él estuviera junto a mí y nunca dejara que me ocurriera nada injusto, malo o desagradable.

-¡Yura! – gritó mi prima corriendo hacia mí con los brazos en alto. – Mocoso, loca. – saludó con voz fría a los hermanos Motomiya los cuales la fulminaron con la mirada. – Tengo una gran noticia. – volvió a hablarme con su tono de niña mal criada. – Nuestros padres han conseguido abrir una tienda de repostería en Nueva York.

- ¿Y qué? – le preguntó Davis sin comprenderla. - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de muerta? – me preguntó aun sin comprender nada. - ¡No! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, eres Yura, mi empollona, súper deportista! – me gritó Davis enfadado, mis ojos y los suyos se llenaron de lagrimas, yo tenía diez años y él ocho pero hacía mucho tiempo que no llorábamos. - ¡Te odio Tachikawa! – mi prima palideció, aunque no se refería a ella, Jun siguió a su hermano el cual salió corriendo y yo, yo lloré sin moverme del sitio hasta que mis padres vinieron por mí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Aquí fue – dijo Davis sacándome de mis recuerdos. – Aquí fue donde te caíste el día que te dijeron que te ibas a Nueva York. – A veces me pregunto si Davis y yo tenemos una conexión especial, porque siempre que yo pienso algo él sabe exactamente lo que pienso o incluso si ni yo misma sé lo que pienso él siempre lo sabe.

- Dámela ya, por favor. – le ordené sin mirarle, pero como siempre bastó un simple balón de fútbol de unos niños para que toda mi decisión y mi fuerza se esfumase. – Te acuerdas de las palizas que les dábamos a los amigos de tu hermana. – Me abrazó, eso no debía pasar, Davis era mi amigo y podía abrazarme pero no por detrás y mucho menos apoyando su cabeza contra la mía. - ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté con la voz el doble de aguda de lo que la solía tener.

- Abrazarte – me respondió apretando su agarre dejándome sin aire. - ¿O te vas a enfadar por un abrazo después de cinco años sin vernos en persona? – Me intenté concentrar en el balón de los niños, en las niñas y su cuerda de saltar, pero la respiración de Davis en mi oreja me distraía, sonaban como suspiros ahogados. – Si te sientes incomoda dímelo, no quiero tener que adivinar lo que piensas todo el tiempo.

- Lo cierto es que querría leer esa carta ahora, después pasear hasta casa de mis tíos y por ultimo encargar una pizza a escondidas de mi tía para comérnosla en mi cuarto sin que ella se enteré. – le expuse mi plan sin muchas ganas y él me soltó y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. - ¿La has leído? – le pregunté sin ganas de saber la respuesta.

- Aunque te parezca mal, sí la he leído. – dijo tomando un tono de voz impropio de él, serio y preocupado. – Aunque no entera... hay una parte en la que está explícitamente escrita para ti. – me explicó.

La carta para Yura

Ante todo deseamos que nuestra pequeña crezca junto a una familia cariñosa, que la atienda y le de todo el amor que mi esposo y yo no le podemos dar. Nuestra principal razón de "abandonarla" es darle una oportunidad para vivir. Mi esposo está amenazado de muerte y no queremos que nuestra pequeña sufra la perdida de sus padres.

Yura, cariño si lees esto, queremos que sepas que fue una elección difícil, tuvimos que elegir entre Koushiro y tú para daros una oportunidad, si sobrevivimos al viaje que vamos a realizar daremos la noticia de que tus padres, ese par de cobardes, te dejamos en adopción temiendo por tu vida y que no protegimos de igual manera a tu hermano. Koushiro es el pequeño por dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos, crece más lento que tú, tal vez porque os separamos demasiado pronto, pero te prometo que esta situación no es para siempre. Ten siempre en cuenta que os queremos a los dos por igual, y que si nos quedamos con tu hermano fue porque tus tíos, el hermano de tu padre y su mujer quisieron conocerlo desde que se enteraron que estaba embarazada. Ni siquiera yo esperaba que fuerais mellizos, la mantita con la que te dejamos en el orfanato es de tu hermano y junto con esta carta te dejamos una foto de nuestra familia la última vez que estuvo unida.

La foto era preciosa, mi madre era hermosa de ojos miel y pelo negruzco, mi padre un hombre fuerte y atlético de cabello rojo eléctrico como el mío y ojos negros; yo era la bebé que se reía abriendo mucho los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que tenía cuando era pequeña y en brazos de mi padre estaba él, mi hermano Koushiro, su pelo era igual que el mío y el de mi padre, sonreía con los ojos cerrados agarrando mi regalo de cumpleaños.

- Tengo un hermano – le dije a Davis guardando la foto y sacando la mantita, mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi bolso. – Es de mi hermano mellizo. – Dije abrazando el trozo de tela, naranja con las iniciales "K.I" bordadas dentro de un corazón y debajo de estas en una nube esponjosa de tela celeste mis iniciales o las que un día debieron ser mis iniciales "Y. I" – se que tengo un hermano mellizo que probablemente esté vivo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Davis sorprendido. – Eso no lo había leído. – dijo pensativo. – me leo siempre las partes aburridas. – se quejó intentando quitarle importancia a la noticia. - ¿Es el de la foto? – asentí volviendo a sacar aquella foto.

- Esta es mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y yo. – dije con vehemencia al hablar de mi familia sin ni siquiera conocerla. – Kou y yo nos parecíamos mucho. – le dije a Davis con una leve sonrisa de ternura. – Lo más seguro es que no sepa que existo. – le dije a Davis el cual me tapó la boca con su mano.

- Nunca pierdas la esperanza, puede que no sepa quien eres, ni que existes pero tú sabes que él existe y eso te basta para poderlo buscar. – Me encantaba la gente que como Davis veía la luz hasta en la cueva más profunda, oscura e inestable del universo. – Si sus iniciales son "K.I" y sabes su nombre solo debes buscar a chicos de tu edad que nacieran el mismo día que tú en Japón, de los cuales te quedaras con los que se llamen Kou y su apellido empiece por I.

- Hay un pequeño problema, puede que mis tíos no lo quisieran y lo dieran en adopción al morir mis padres, puede que le cambiasen el nombre o incluso si lo encuentro y su vida es perfecta y no sabe que es adoptado podría derrumbarle la existencia. – le dije muy nerviosa a Davis, exponiendo todas mis conclusiones negativas de buscarlo. – Daisuke, tengo miedo de que si lo encuentro me mande a la mierda. – le confesé y él me abrazó con fuerza.

- No digas tonterías. – me regañó Davis apretándome fuerte contra él. – Eres perfecta, la hermana que cualquier chico quisiera tener. – Intenté mirarle a la cara, pero una de sus manos se posó en mi cabeza mientras la otra permanecía inmóvil en mi espalda. – Te voy a ayudar a encontrarlo aunque me lleve la vida en ello. – un sollozo salió de mi garganta acompañado por un temblor en el pecho de Davis.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunté con lagrimas en los ojos intentando reír. – Soy yo la que se acaba de enterar de que sus padres están muertos y tiene un hermano mellizo que no sabe que existe. – Se apartó de mí secándose las lágrimas confuso. – necesito que tú te mantengas fuerte, haber explícame por que lloras. – intenté parecerme a Mimi en lo referente a su tono de impertinencia.

- Es que es una historia triste. – dijo cogiéndome la mano entre las suyas. – No vuelvas a poner la voz de Mimi, me das miedo. – sonrió intentando ocultarme algo, lo supe enseguida, Daisuke nunca ha mentido bien.

- ¿Qué me ocultas? – le pregunté sin hacer caso a su comentario. - ¿No tendrás cosas mejores que hacer que mentirme? – dije molesta mientras Davis se reía y miraba su reloj.

- ¡Que tarde es! Lo mejor será, ir andando hasta casa de tu tía. – me miró de reojo, no soportaba que hiciera eso, primero ignoraba mis preguntas y después me miraba a escondidas. – Llama a Mimi y dile que vas a casa, no te olvides de avisarla de que voy a estar yo también. – sonreí fingidamente y saqué mi móvil del bolsillo.

- ¿Mimi? – pregunté al oír por el auricular como alguien descolgaba. – Soy Yura voy para casa, no empieces a gritarme aun, Davis se queda a cenar. – Mimi resoplaba al otro lado del teléfono. – si tu novio se queda mi amigo también, ahora ya puedes gritarme. – me aparté el teléfono de la oreja.

- ¡Como invitas a ese idiota! – gritó molesta. - ¡Los mocosos a la guardería! – empezó otra vez a gritar. - ¡Si por lo menos te pagaran por cuidarlo, pero si es que ni te pagan! ¡Que no eres su canguro! – Volvió a gritar.

- ¡Cállate, ya, Mimi! – me quitó Davis el teléfono. - ¿A que imbécil has pagado esta vez para que finja ser tu novio? – le preguntó haciendo gritar sulfurada a mi prima.

- No te permito que me hables así. – le dijo molesta. – Intento de copia de tu capitán de fútbol. – le dijo subiendo el tono una octava. – Deja de arrimarte tanto a mi prima que la desgastas, friky. – le incriminó Mimi mientras Davis me agarraba con la mano contraria a la que sujetaba el teléfono y comenzaba a andar, arrastrándome detrás como si fuera un remolque.

- ¡Davis, suelta a mi prima! – le gritó Mimi adivinando lo que estaba haciendo. – Te veo y te digo que la sueltes, segundón. – oí su voz por el móvil y enfrente de mí custodiada por dos sombras igual de altas que ella. – Te digo que la sueltes, fracasado. – le dijo colgando el móvil. Davis me soltó, me pasó su brazo por la espalda y se agachó para cogerme en brazos. Grité, pataleé y los insulté a ambos, pero no me soltó.

- ¿Motomiya? – preguntó uno de los chicos que acompañaban a mi prima. Era guapo ojos azul violáceos y pelo liso, de la edad de Davis o un año mayor. – Mimi te has pasado con Davis. – regañó a mi prima la cual rió coquetamente un poco sonrojada. – Michael, es Daisuke, mi compañero de campamento. – el otro chico abrazó a Mimi y Davis me dejó en el suelo yo le dí una bofetada muy sonora. – Tranquila, no lo mates, él solo intentaba chinchar a Mimi. – eso me enfadó aun más por lo que me acerqué al chico muy enfadada y comencé a pincharlo con el dedo lo cual lo molestó. – Maldita Tachikawa, estate quieta. – me ordenó, pero a pesar de eso no me afectó. Me giré esperando una sonrisita en la cara de Mimi, pero estaba pálida y con cara de terror, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Mimi – susurró Davis preocupado. – Ni que alguien te hubiese estado gritando a ti... – le miramos acusadoramente. – Según ella yo no soy alguien y lo que le digo no le afecta. – se defendió ante la mirada llena de fuego del chico que abrazaba a mi prima.

- Y así es. – afirmó volviendo en sí. – eres un don nadie. – el amigo de Davis y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco. – No me pasa nada, de verdad. – me miró intentando ocultar la tristeza que tenía pero sus ojos estaban completamente cristalinos y sin vida cosa que en mi prima no era normal. – Solo me ha recordado un día muy desagradable de mi vida. – susurró y su abrazador profesional la abrazó más fuerte.

- Soy Ken Ichijouji, ¿y tú eres? - dijo el chico al que había pinchado con el dedo. – Una Tachikawa seguro pero dime tu nombre, preciosa. – se notaba que lo único que intentaba era hacerme estallar.

- Yura – dije apartando de un empujón al novio de mi prima. – Vamos a cenar que tanto plasta presumido y egocéntrico junto me da dolor de estomago. – le dije a mi prima la cual sonrió. – Diría que ha sido un placer, Ichijouji, pero no me gusta mentir. – Mimi me dio una colleja, pero antes de asociar de que se reía el apuesto joven.

- Pues para mí, si que a sido todo un honor y un placer gozar de su presencia señorita. – tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó recibiendo gruñidos por parte de Davis al ver el sonrojo de mi cara, halagos de Mimi y su novio y obviamente mi sonrojo y un leve tartamudeo.

- Im…imbécil. – se rió junto con Davis pero mi prima tiró de mi arrastrándome hasta el piso de sus padres. - ¡Davis sube que te quedas sin pizza! Digo… sin cena, sin cena. – me corregí ante la mirada colérica de Mimi.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Izumi:

Izzi miraba por la ventana con aquella extraña sensación de vacío, la cual no entendía. Tenía unos padres adoptivos perfectos, su mejor amiga era un cielo e iba a celebrar su cumpleaños con él a pesar de caer en fiesta y lo único que podría amargarle el día era el regreso de la pesada de Tachikawa que encima volvía de los Estados Unidos con refuerzos de una prima suya.

- En dos días empiezan las clases, espero que no me toque este año también en la misma aula que Tachikawa. – suspiró el pelirrojo al cielo anaranjado que le ofrecía la puesta de sol, cuando algo le llamó la atención, una chica muy parecida a él físicamente cogida en brazos por un chico con el pelo granate. - ¡Es igual que yo! – de pronto se fijó el las personas frente a las que había parado y abrió la ventana para intentar escuchar la conversación.

- Maldita Tachikawa, estate quieta. – gritó uno de los chicos acrecentando la curiosidad de Izzi.

(Narrado por Izzi)

- Es la prima de Mimi. – me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta de que Yolei estaba junto a mi observando la escena. – Parece incomoda con los amigos de su prima. – sonrió intentando ablandar mi corazón para pedirme un imposible. – Davis ya es un marginado a pesar de estar en el equipo de fútbol y ser amigo del altanero de Ichijouji y el idiota de Yagami, tal vez ella quiera unirse a los nuestros. – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos tratando de buscar algo que no cabía en mi mirada, la compasión por una Tachikawa.

- Nunca aceptaré como amiga, ni como nada mas a una Tachikawa, me niego. – le dije cruzándome de brazos pero ella se apartó de la ventana. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Nunca me as contado porqué detestas a Mimi y todo lo que tiene que ver con ella. – mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, sentí de nuevo esa grieta de mi pecho abrirse y como mi respiración se ralentizaba para que no doliera tanto. - ¿Podrías contármelo? – el puñal se clavó invisible en la grieta intentando resquebrajar lo poco que quedaba sano de mi corazón.

- No. – dije observando como aquel rubio baboso la abrazaba contra él y mi pulso se aceleraba, el puñal se adentraba en la herida aun doliente y mi mirada se ausentaba cada vez más. – me recuerda un día muy desagradable de mi vida. – los celos, el odio, el rencor, el dolor, la rabia, no se podían comparar al amor que aun dejaba mella en mi pobre corazón de quince años. – Y te suplico que no vuelvas a preguntármelo, solo me causa dolor. – Yolei se asustó al verme tan descompuesto y decidió pedir ayuda a mis padres los cuales me tumbaron en mi cama y con mucho pesar pospusieron mi fiesta de cumpleaños. – desearía no estar tan solo, desearía que alguien me buscase aunque fuera un científico loco que necesita ayuda con cualquier chorrada, desearía arreglar las cosas con Tachikawa y saber porque me encuentro vacío. – dije rozando la inconsciencia. – Mamá, papá, "mi sol"… cuidarme desde el cielo. – Pedí a mis padres y a esa persona de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre que me cuidaran desde donde yo creía que estaban justo cuando se cumplían quince años de mi nacimiento.

Casa de la familia Tachikawa

(Narrado por Yura)

Soplé las velas con muchos deseos en la mente pero solo unos pocos en el corazón y todos muy importantes:

- "desearía no estar tan sola entre tanta gente, desearía que Koushiro supiera que existo y yo lo encontrase, desearía volver a ver a ese Taichi Yagami y poder ser amiga de Izumi e Inoue." – lo deseé con tanta fuerza que ni me di cuenta de cuando se fue Davis o el novio de Mimi, solo me enteré de una cosa aquella noche. - ¡Me he dejado la maleta en el coche de Jun! – grité desesperada haciendo reír a Mimi la cual me prestó un pijama rosa el cual aun me dio más insomnio del que ya tenía. – Mamá, papá… ayudarme desde el cielo a encontrar a Kou. – pedí justo en el momento en el que se cumplieron quince años desde que nacimos mi hermano y yo.

_Ni Izzi, ni Yura sabían que sus deseos iban a ser escuchados por un caballero caprichoso con muchos aliados y enemigos, El Destino. Y esa misma noche comenzó a tejerse una trama enrevesada de la que ninguno de nuestros jóvenes amigos se imagina el final. _

En el siguiente capitulo **(2-No puedo odiarte)**:

_- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? _

_-_ _Tranquilo, estoy segura de que tienes tus motivos para intentar ocultar tus sentimientos._

_-_ ¿_Estás bien? Ya ha pasado todo, estoy aquí, tranquilízate y dame la mano._

_- ¡Yura y yo somos novios!_

_- ¿No sabes a que me refiero? Entonces, aun tengo una oportunidad._


	2. 2 No puedo odiarte

2 – no puedo odiarte.

Era mi primer día de instituto en Japón, iba a comenzar en un curso superior al que me correspondía y para mi suerte tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Izumi e Inoue en los clubes de informática, ciencias y las clases de física avanzada, aunque en las últimas solo estaría con Izumi. También había descubierto un nombre que me era familiar en el equipo de fútbol, el nombre también pertenecía a uno de los chicos de mi clase.

- hoy se unirá a nosotros una joven brillante la cual ha sido adelantada un curso. – me presentó el maestro, casi a la hora de comer puesto que hasta entonces había estado en secretaría y dirección rellenando impresos y solucionando problemas. – Dad la bienvenida a la señorita Tachikawa, Yura. – estaban todos preparados para lanzarme bolitas de papel con unos canutillos y esperaban las señas de alguien pero quien fuera se quedó inmóvil por lo que me libré de la lluvia de papelitos babeados. – Preséntate… contará como nota de expresión. – me dijo el profesor un hombre calvo bajito y con cara de malas pulgas.

- Soy Yura nací, como muchos si no todos de vosotros, en Japón. – comencé mirando a un rubio el cual dudaba que fuera del todo japonés. – Al cumplir los diez años me tuve que mudar a los Estados Unidos por el trabajo de mis padres. Me encanta Japón, pero para ser sincera preferiría seguir con mis pocos amigos en Nueva York. – el profesor se sorprendió de que hablara un japonés tan fluido. – Por si acaso alguno de vosotros se lo pregunta aun, sí, soy la prima de Mimi Tachikawa y profesor… - el maestro me miraba sorprendido de mi elocuencia y fluidez en aquel idioma que se suponía que no usaba desde los diez años. – He ganado varios premios de escritura en japonés e ingles. – dije antes de coger mi mochila y sentarme junto a otra pelirroja que estaba sentada frente al profesor.

- Bien… tienes un… un sobresaliente en expresión oral. – dijo con los ojos como platos y varios de mis compañeros comenzaron a murmurar algo. – Sigamos con las clases. – el profesor intentó acallar el murmullo formado por mi culpa.

- Tai deberías habernos dado la señal, es como Izumi, casi no parece familia de Mimi. – dijo alguien detrás de mí. – Mimi nos advirtió de su debilidad por los estudios. – dijo con un tono asqueado.

- Tal vez deberías pedirle que te dé clases – dijo una voz fría llena de diversión. – Tai, te reto. – pero el interpelado no respondió. – Te reto a que le pidas a Miss Empollona que te dé clases particulares de mates y biología. – dijo escribiendo algo en una hoja. – o eres un gallina. – tenía pensado ignorar los comentarios del chico frío pero me estaba empezando a molestar que quisiera involucrarme en sus planes.

- Una cría como ella no tiene nada… que enseñarme. – dijo en un suspiro. – Y no aceptaré, nada que tenga que ver con ella. – Esa voz me era familiar, muy familiar. Los demás chicos empezaron a hacer ruidos de gallinas. - ¡Ya está bien! – dijo en un tono completamente comprensible, no como los murmullos que le sucedieron.

- Niña, oye tú niña. – me llamó el que tenía la voz fría y con aires de grandeza. – Vas a darle clases a Tai. – afirmó con diversión y le ignoré. – Será un honor para ti dar clases particulares al capitán del equipo de fútbol. – sonreí macabramente sin girarme.

- No, gracias. – contesté escribiendo lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. – Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo con gente como tú o ese Tai. – le contesté terminando de copiar todo y comenzando a recoger para ir a la cafetería a comer con Davis.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? – preguntó enfurecido colocándose enfrente de mi impidiéndome salir del aula. – Una novata como tú no debería ir por ahí provocando a los mayores. – dijo cogiéndome la barbilla y alzando mi cara.

- ¿Eres mayor que yo? – pregunté con ironía zafándome de su mano y mirándole con una mirada de fuego directamente hacia el hielo de sus ojos. - Creí que eras la mutación de algún bebe sin cerebro en el cuerpo de un chico de dieciséis años, o tal vez sea que yo mido la inteligencia y no la edad de los sujetos como tú. – alzó la mano dispuesto a golpearme por lo que cerré los ojos.

- Matt, déjala. – ordenó la voz familiar por lo que decidí abrir los ojos. – Que ni se te pase por la cabeza golpear a esta chica, le prometimos a Mimi que la cuidaríamos y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. – le dijo dándome la espalda encarando a ese tal Matt. - ¿Estas bien, Yura? – me preguntó con una sonrisa tan radiante como el mismísimo sol.

- Taichi Yagami. Eres… eres el chico del aeropuerto y el del móvil. – dije boquiabierta mientras el rubio sonreía con picardía. – S…sí, estoy bien. – le contesté intentando no estallar de alegría o vergüenza. – Ya estamos en paz por lo del aeropuerto, tú me tiraste al suelo y ahora me has salvado de un rubio psicópata, estamos en paz. – sonrió y se rascó la nuca haciéndome enrojecer.

- No, aun le debes una, el te estuvo buscando durante una hora por todo el aeropuerto. – declaró el psicópata, digo Matt. – y tengo una idea para saldar del todo tu deuda. – lo miramos con miedo y ganas de descuartizarlo. – Lo de darle clases iba en serio, Tai es muy… corto de entendederas en mates, biología y en física y química, si le dieses clases particulares seguro que mejoraba y así tu saldarías tu deuda con creces. – me sorprendió que en el fondo tuviera buenas intenciones el rubio diabólico. - ¿Trato echo? – preguntó, miró a Tai, me miró y yo mire a Tai el cual me miraba y le miré.

- Está bien. Si a Taichi le parece bien. – suspiré y los ojos azules del rubio centellearon mostrándome su verdadera maldad, pero al observar la alegría y tranquilidad que desprendía Taichi decidí ignorar al rubio diabólico de planes perversos, alias Matt.

- Estabais aquí. – afirmó la pelirroja desde el pasillo. - ¿Ya estáis intimidando a la pobre Yura? – Matt se puso como un tomate dando la espalda a la pelirroja lo cual me hizo gracia. – Soy Sora Takenouchi. – se presentó con una calida sonrisa llena de afecto lo contrario que "Don Rubio Diabólico". – No hagas mucho caso a Matt, está estresado porque no es capaz de conseguir una cita decente para el baile de Hallowen y es en dos semanas. – sonrió sacando la lengua.

- Sabes que no se me da bien pedir ese tipo de cosas. – sonreí de forma diabólica, como él, y observé la mirada desilusionada de Sora. – Además te he dicho que a lo mejor no voy…

- Pídeselo a Sora, parece que le gus… - Taichi me tapó la boca y me llevó con el disculpándose. - ¿Qué pasa? Solo intentaba derretir los muros de hielo de "Don Rubio Diabólico" a ella le gusta y a él también le gusta ella no veo el problema.

- Rompieron hace un par de semanas y además Sora ya tiene pareja. – le miré interrogativa. – Yo le prometí ir con ella. – mi corazón fue martilleado, taladrado, torturado, fusilado y enterrado medio moribundo con esas seis palabras. – Aunque ahora desearía ir con otra persona. – susurró creyendo que no le oía.

- ¿Con quien? – pregunté muy intrigada con ganas de resucitar a mi pobre corazón. - ¿Con Mimi? – sacó la lengua como un niño pequeño asqueado por algo. - ¿Con… conmigo? – se sonrojó casi tanto como yo y se volvió a rascar la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Eres una chica muy interesante, guapa e inteligente; pero no creo que debiéramos ir juntos. – dijo haciendo brotar de mis ojos unas pequeñas gotas saladas. – Por favor no llores. – me suplicó secándome las lagrimas con su mano, no entendía mi reacción y eso me desconcertaba. – No me gusta que la gente llore. – alcé la vista al notar como su voz se preocupaba y mi corazón se aceleró sin motivo aparente, ¿qué demonios provocaba en mí aquel chico? – Te prometo que no voy contigo por tu bien. – dijo abrazándome fuerte contra él, lo cual para mi sorpresa me hizo enrojecer y respirar de forma entrecortada, no entendía que me pasaba.

- Me debes un baile. – dije intentando reírme y así ignorar esas extrañas reacciones. - ¿prometido? – él rió forzosamente para contentarme y que dejase de llorar.

- ¡Yura! – gritó Davis por el pasillo por lo que Tai se apartó de un salto y yo me sequé las lagrimas e intenté fingir que no pasaba nada. – Te encontré – afirmó abrazándome ignorando por completo a mi acompañante. - ¿Dónde te habías metido? – me preguntó al oído.

- Estuvimos hablando, siento haberla entretenido. – Tai se disculpó antes de irse casi corriendo de allí. – Nos vemos en clase, Tachikawa. – me pareció ver el hielo de Matt salirle de la boca dejando tras de sí aquella frase mortífera.

- Taichi… - susurré de forma involuntaria. - ¿Vamos a almorzar? – Davis asintió con algo extraño en su semblante. - ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunté saltando sobre él subiéndome a su espalda.

- Nada, solo es que… - su tripa gruñó y me reí. – tengo mucha hambre. – se quejó corriendo conmigo en su espalda por el pasillo que daba a la cafetería.

(Narradora Yolei)

Entraron los populares: Mimi, Matt, Sora y Taichi. Se sentaron en su mesa, la que estaba en la esquina junto al rosal y a la ventana que daba al patio. Taichi parecía de un humor extraño, no había probado bocado y eso en "el chispitas", como yo lo llamaba, no era normal.

- ¿Dónde han metido a la nueva? – preguntó Izzi el cual tenía preparada una munición de pudín sorpresa de la cafetería apuntando directamente a Mimi y el sitio reservado junto a ella.

- ¡Que me tiras bruto! – gritó alguien desde la entrada a la cafetería atrayendo todas las miradas. Allí entró subida a hombros de Daisuke, la nueva. – Ahora me toca llevarte. – dijo riéndose y se oyó el sonido de una cuchara al doblarse en la mesa de los populares. Mimi había doblado dos cucharas de vez de la rabia que le daba la escena, Matt estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Sora y esta estaba mirando enternecida la escena. Taichi se levantó, cogió su bebida y se fue de la cafetería. – Bájame, no es justo. – gritaba mientras el peligranate la llevaba en brazos hasta las bandejas de la comida.

- Lo siento. – dijo alguien después de que chocara conmigo y tirase mis gafas al suelo, mientras yo miraba la escena. – No te había… visto. – me entregó las gafas arrodillado en el suelo como un príncipe. Sus ojos azul violáceos me transportaron a otro mundo, su pelo azul oscuro me hizo ver mundos lejanos que solo se pueden ver en los libros y su aroma a libro nuevo y ordenador me nubló mis ya distraídos sentidos. – Esto es tuyo, tienes unos ojos preciosos. – me dijo poniéndose en pie al tiempo que me colocaba las gafas.

- Ejem… ejem… - carraspeó Izzi devolviéndome a la realidad. – Tengo que lanzar un proyectil asqueroso y si no quieres acabar peor de cómo acabará Tachikawa apártate, principito. – Mi perfecto caballero se fue por culpa de Izzi y yo no sabía ni como se llamaba. – Prepárate.

- Si quieres darle a mi prima ganas de matarte, tendrás que tirarle algo más pringoso. – dijo Yura desde la espalda de Izzi con una bandeja de comida y Daisuke siguiéndola. - ¿puedo sentarme con vosotros? – Izzi gruñó pero yo sonreí y asentí. – Gracias Inoue. – me agradeció con una mirada cargada de complicidad y alivio. – Esto te irá mejor para que se enfade más, Izumi. – le puso entre sus manos un cuenco de compota de manzana. – échalo sobre el pudín y lánzaselo al sombrero, te advierto que te reirás mucho. – le dijo a mi amigo pero este dejó el cuenco en la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

- No quiero tener que ver contigo, Tachikawa. – Yura pareció dolida y decepcionada, por lo que me levanté y golpeé a mi amigo en el brazo. – está bien, la trataré como a una persona. – gruñó y la miró; hubo algo, no sé si químico, físico o sobrenatural pero algo pareció conectar a ese par de dos. - ¿Tienes en cuenta que si te juntas con nosotros te marginara tu propia prima? – ella asintió sonriente como si lo desease con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿y tú? – Daisuke hizo un ademán restándole importancia. – pues haz los honores novata. – echó la compota sobre el pudín y untó un dedo en la mezcla dándole a probar a Izzi el cual la miró a los ojos sonriente. – Asqueroso. – Me estaba sintiendo un poco desplazada cuando se dieron cuenta ambos a la vez con una coordinación supersónica.

- Yolei haz los honores – dijeron al unísono. - ¿o quieres hacerlo tú? – se preguntaron a la vez haciéndonos reír a Daisuke y a mí. - ¡No os riáis! – dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo. – Yolei, lanza bien. – dijeron otra vez al unísono.

- Yo no quiero lanzar – dije mirando de reojo a Mimi, la cual hablaba enfurecida con Sora mientras esta se reía. – Daisuke seguro que quiere.

- Es Davis. – Me corrigió sonriente – Claro que quiero, pero tal vez se enfade contigo. – Yura se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de Izzi el cual esperaba que se echase atrás. – Pues vale. – Izzi comenzó la cuenta atrás y yo me levanté a por un batido, además desde la maquina de batidos la escena se vería desde un ángulo perfecto.

- Espero que no le salpique a Takenouchi – admití ahora que me había ido. Algo había fallado porque Yura e Izzi estaban haciendo algo donde estaba su improvisada catapulta. – Es buena chica, me cae bien y Yagami si no fuera tan idiota y lameculos de Ishida también me caería bien. – dije dando vueltas a la pajita de mi batido.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Te caigo bien? – me preguntó Mi perfecto caballero apareciendo de la nada con total sigilo. – No soy un mal tipo, solo ando con Mimi porque Taichi me pidió que no me marginase como ha hecho Davis, no te ofendas. – no pude ofenderme, no podía si lo decía él todo lo que decían sus labios me parecía precioso, de ensueño. – Inoue ¿me das un poco? – me pidió el batido, mientras yo sorbía con fuerza para evitar abrir la boca y cagarla.

- ¿Cómo sabes como me llamo? – dije sorprendida haciéndole sonrojar. – Mimi… - él asintió sin mirarme a los ojos mientras yo lo miraba fascinada dejando en otro universo a mis amigos, los del estamento social de empollones marginados. – Es extraño, tú y yo en teoría tendríamos que ser algo así como enemigos naturales en cambio, estamos hablando como si… - sonrió y me quitó el batido dándole un trago del vaso sin la pajita por lo que se le quedó el bigote de chocolate como a los niños pequeños y me hizo reír.

- Mmm… De chocolate y vainilla. – dijo completamente feliz, como un niño de guardería con un juguete nuevo para el solo, mientras se limpiaba los morros de chocolate con la manga de su camisa azul marino. – Es mi favorito. – era una coincidencia que también fuera mi preferido, pero solo estaba intentando evitar mis observaciones. – Tampoco es normal que te desentiendas del atentado a la reputación de Mimi y su propia prima ayude a su enemigo acérrimo a humillarla. Creo que es más normal que yo te hable que tú no quieras dañar a Mimi. – sonreí y él miró tan fascinado y confundido como yo lo estaba ante su presencia.

- Yo no tengo motivos para dañarla, aunque crea que me margina solo ha hecho que me junte con gente como yo a la que aprecio y entiendo – dije quitándole mi batido con una gran sonrisa. – Y creo que si margina a tanta gente acabará quedándose sola. – Si alguna vez te enfadas con ella o ella contigo, en mi grupo de amigos eres bien recibido… - me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

- Ken – me dijo comprendiendo mi expresión al instante. – Ya empieza la guerra. – proclamó con desgana cogiéndome la mano por debajo del mostrador de los batidos con disimulo y dando un paso a la izquierda para alejarse de mí, teniéndome lo más cerca posible.

(Narradora Yura)

Ya estaban solucionados todos los problemas e Izzi volvió con la cuenta atrás. Davis preparó su puño y al llegar a cero golpeó con todas sus fuerzas lanzando por los aires el pudín sorpresa-compota de manzana, el cual aterrizó en el gorro de Mimi sin salpicar a nadie y dejándola perdida de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡No! – gritó mi prima chorreando por todos lados aquella masa asquerosa, a la vez que Izzi, Davis y yo chocábamos las manos e Izzi me abrazaba triunfal. - ¡Tú! – Gritó señalándonos a Izzi y a mí, porque Davis se había evaporado después de chocar las manos. - ¡TÚ! – gritó aun mas furiosa e Izzi se colocó delante de mí para protegerme. - ¡Izumi! ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a mi prima en mi contra? – agarré la camisa naranja de Izzi nerviosa y asustada ante la reacción colérica de mi prima. – Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella, Yura ven. – me ordenó delante de toda la cafetería como si fuese mi madre.

- No – dije soltando a Izzi y colocándome a su altura. – No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, Mimi. – la desafié con una de mis miradas de fuego peor de las que le había lanzado a Matt.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó incrédula ante mi respuesta. – Yura, ven o te arrepentirás. – me amenazó intentando mirarme con una mirada la mitad de furiosa que la mía. – Os odio, y a ti sobre todo. – dijo mirando a Izzi con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales solo se distinguían desde mi posición y la de Izzi. – Michael, tráeme ropa de mi taquilla. – ordenó a su novio el cual fue el único en reaccionar de entre toda la multitud.

- Será mejor que te largues. – dijo Izzi, yo no entendía muy bien el porque estaba tan afectado por las lagrimas de mi prima y creo que ni él mismo lo entendía. - ¡Ve con tu perrito faldero! – le gritó cuando Mimi, llorando, comenzó a correr empujando al resto de personas de la cafetería los cuales permanecían inmóviles, aun sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. - ¿Y vosotros que miráis? ¿A caso no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que cotillear? – preguntó marchándose muy enfadado por el lado contrario a mi prima, pero a él le abrieron camino apartándose para dejarle pasar. Y así fue como me quedé en medio del comedor con todos los ojos puestos en mí.

Todos me miraban con envidia, odio, celos, sorpresa, alegría, incredulidad y otros sentimientos haciéndome sentir acorralada entre toda esa gente desconocida. Sentía deseos de correr tras mi prima, pero también quería saber el porque de esa reacción de Izzi, su odio aunque muy cruel parecía forzado para ocultar algo, ese algo que yo había visto durante una milésima de segundo, ese dolor al verla llorar y un dolor aun mayor cuando le dijo que lo odiaba y llamó a su novio (también conocido como el perrito faldero o abrazador profesional), no sabía por donde huir o desaparecer y eso se notó enseguida en cuanto el gentío que me rodeaba comenzó a hablar entre sí, lanzaban rápidas miradas hacia mi posición como si comprobasen que el objeto de sus conversaciones seguía atrapado.

- ¡Yura tranquila ahora te saco de ahí! – me gritó Davis intentando abrirse camino entre todos esos adolescentes cotillas. – Tú intenta tranquilizarte. – me pidió al ver como mis manos temblaban, comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre mi misma intentando esquivar todas esas miradas y como buscaba esa ayuda amiga que no llegaba.

- Yura respira hondo que pronto estaremos contigo. – intentó calmarme Ichijouji, desde el día de mi cumpleaños habíamos afianzado un poco nuestra "amistad forzosa" y había descubierto que no era un mal chico. – Yolei y yo estaremos ahí contigo enseguida. – mintió, estaban incluso mas lejos que Davis y no conseguían avanzar entre toda esa gente.

- ¡Chicos! – grité intentando abrirme camino, pero daba igual por donde intentase pasar en todos los sitios me cerraban el paso, se callaban y me miraban con miradas asesinas. – Por favor… yo solo… ¡Quiero salir de aquí! – grité pero nadie se movió.

- ¡Yura! – gritó alguien desde la puerta por la que había salido Izzi. - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Tai creando a su alrededor una burbuja sin gente de un metro, que avanzaba con él con cada paso que daba. - ¿Estás bien? Ya ha pasado todo, estoy aquí, tranquilízate y dame la mano. –Fue solo un susurro pero lo dijo tan convencido de ello que me convenció y le di mi mano temblorosa. La agarró con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerme daño y me guió con su burbuja protectora hasta el patio por la puerta trasera por la que había entrado. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? – mis ojos rompieron en llanto ahora que no nos veía nadie. – Ya está, ya pasó, estoy contigo y nada te puede hacer daño ¿me entiendes? Nada te puede hacer daño si yo estoy contigo. – me dijo abrazándome fuerte contra él para intentar calmar mis fuertes y sonoros sollozos y creo también era para no verme llorar.

- Gracias por todo. – dije entre sollozos. – Gracias, Ta…Taichi. – noté como suspiraba y luego comenzaba a reírse como si fuera la situación más graciosa y cómica del mundo lo cual me hizo enfadar. - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – y me olvidé de porqué lloraba.

- Yo… - seguía riendo, pero me di cuenta de que no se reía a gusto mas bien se reía con nerviosismo. – Me doy risa… - dijo aun con esa risa llena de nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté alzando una mano hacia su cara lo cual frenó por completo sus carcajadas incontroladas. – No consigo entenderte… tienes complejo de superhéroe y luego… luego solo sabes hacerme sentir confusa, algo muy difícil y no… - me miró con temor y expectación, ¿de que podía tener miedo alguien que era capaz de parar una bofetada que iba dirigida a una chica que apenas conocía o de entrar en una cafetería creando un campo de fuerza invisible a su alrededor para salvar a la persona más detestada en el instituto justo delante de todas las personas que la detestan? – no comprendo porque cuando estoy cerca de ti no soy capaz de pensar con objetividad. – cogió mi mano libre con una de sus manos y colocó con suavidad sobre la mano que se posaba sobre su mejilla, casi parecía tenerme miedo.

- Esto no debería ocurrir. – afirmó agarrando con brusquedad mis manos y apartando de él la que le acariciaba la mejilla. – No puedo permitir que te hagan daño por mi culpa. – no comprendía eso, ¿creía Tai que lo de la cafetería era culpa suya?

- Tranquilo, ella sabe meterse en problemas por si sola. – dijo Davis desde la puerta de la cafetería, lo que me devolvió totalmente a la tierra. – Que seas mi capitán no te da derecho a ejercer de superhéroe con mi amiga. – dijo con una mirada sombría que nunca había visto en él. – Y yo tampoco permitiré que la dañen por tu culpa, Tai. – dijo acercándose a nosotros mientras Tai me soltaba cabizbajo y retrocedía un paso, pero mi mano actuó con voluntad propia y lo agarró de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

- A mí nadie me va a dañar por tu culpa, así que ¡Callaros! – ordené a los dos chicos los cuales sonrieron con la misma media sonrisa. Tai se escapó de mi agarre y se giró aun con esa media sonrisa dispuesto a marcharse. - ¡Prometiste que me cuidarías! ¡Y tú dijiste que siempre cumples tus promesas! – grité desesperada para que dejase de avanzar en sentido contrario de mi posición y lo conseguí, paró en seco.

- Cuídala, prometí algo imposible. – dijo Tai sin girarse a decir aquello. – Y tú no te me tas en líos, que no soy un superhéroe de verdad, solo soy de pega. –dijo con un intento de sonar animado. – Si la veo deprimida y me entero que es por tu culpa te… te… primero te echaré del quipo, luego te haré la vida imposible y finalmente te mataré ¿entiendes? – dijo girándose completamente serió. – Evita que nadie le haga daño, por favor. – le suplicó volviendo a caminar alejándose de nosotros. Davis me abrazó por detrás y yo intenté soltarme para seguir a Taichi.

- ¡Si ella se deprime o le pasa algo por tu culpa te mataré directamente! – gritó Davis abrazándome aun mas fuerte haciéndome volver la cabeza para mirarle. - ¿Me has entendido, Taichi? ¡Te mataré! – dijo completamente serio. – Vamos dentro que te vas a coger cualquier cosa con el frío que hace aquí fuera y ese idiota es capaz de matarme de verdad. – dijo poniéndome su sudadera sobre mis hombros desconcertándome por completo.

- ¿Qué soy para ti? – se me escapó de los labios asustándome de oír mi propia voz. – Lo siento no debí preguntar eso. – me disculpé pero Davis me hizo parar en seco y me miró a los ojos. Estaba completamente serio y tenía un aura de madurez impropia de él.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, creo que te quiero más o diferente que al resto de mis amigas y amigos pero… - no esperaba oír aquello, muy en el fondo de mi cabeza rondaba esa idea pero no me lo esperaba. Aunque aquello explicaba muchas cosas, todo parecía encajar de golpe, golpeándome como un tiro o un jarro de agua fría. – Pero sé que tú no me quieres como yo te quiero, sé que también has notado esa conexión, esa "telepatía", pero tu corazón ha reaccionado de una forma completamente distinta al mío. – me miró y miró en la dirección en la que Tai se había marchado. – No como con Tai, vuestros corazones se han sincronizado a la primera casi se podía leer en el aire todos vuestros pensamientos. – me sonrojé pero seguía sin entender aquello, ¿tan tonta era que no comprendía mis propios sentimientos cuando los demás los veían tan claros? - ¿No sabes a que me refiero? Entonces, aun tengo una oportunidad. – dijo acercándose mucho a mi cara, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas las cuales ardieron con su tacto, se estaba acercando mucho cuando…

- ¡¿Qué creéis que hacéis? – dijo Izzi sobresaltando a Davis el cual dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó de culo en el suelo con cara de fastidio. – Vas a llegar tarde a casa Davis y tú tienes que venir conmigo al club de informática que eres la nueva vicepresidenta. – afirmó aliviado, Davis cogió su mochila la cual estaba apoyada contra la pared de la cafetería, se colgó la mochila con gran soltura, le entregué su sudadera, y se marchó en dirección a su casa. – un año mas aguantando a Yolei y sus estupideces sobre que los programas de mezclas musicales deberían venir integrados en todos los ordenadores y ese tipo de chorradas y me volvía loco. – dijo completamente tranquilo, no había ni rastro del Izzi que hacía escasa media hora se había marchado echo una furia dejándome sola entre toda esa gente en medio de la cafetería.

- ¿Estás mejor? – pregunté volviendo a notar ese dolor fugaz que lo había atravesado cuando echó a gritos a Mimi de la cafetería. – Izzi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Desde que me junté contigo he dejado de formar parte de la vida de Mimi, desde hace media hora o así, solo tenemos el mismo apellido. Si me podía considerar familia suya ya puedo olvidarme. – Izzi me miró sin comprender aquello. – Te lo explicaré cuando hayamos terminado la primera reunión del club de informática, ¿vale? – necesitaba olvidarme de todo y ser uno con uno de aquellos ordenadores.

- Yo suelo evadirme cuando empiezo a programar. – dijimos a la vez mientras caminábamos. – Es extraño que estemos tan sincronizados. – volvimos a decir al unísono y nos empezamos a reír.

(Narrador Izzi)

- Me alegra haberte conocido – le confesé, ella sonrió con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas suyas que a pesar de estar distraída o no saber muy bien porque sonríe o aunque fuera solo por cortesía eran deslumbrantes y levantan el animo dando fuerzas para afrontar el día a día, como las de una madre o una hermana que siempre te han cuidado sin importar lo que les pase y cuando las miras a pesar de que están sufriendo por dentro solo sonríen y te dicen con la mirada "no te preocupes por mi, eres el mejor así que sigue hacia delante" . – Eres la chica perfecta, me siento muy a gusto contigo y no te pareces en nada a Mimi. – Yura me miró sin comprender lo que intentaba decir con tanta torpeza. – te apetece salir conmigo, ser mi novia. – nos sorprendimos los dos de que yo hubiera dicho aquello.

- Creo que no me quieres como tú pretendes. – me contestó algo avergonzada. – pero si quieres puedes decir que eres mi novio y podemos salir los dos a ver películas, podemos quedar para programar en tu casa o torturar a Mimi y quedar en mi casa. Pero no conseguirás quererme de la misma manera que la quieres a ella. – intenté no entender lo que acababa de decir pero por desgracia lo comprendí a la primera. – Y yo nunca te podré querer como ella te quiere, no entiendo… - le tapé la boca y la miré con enfado, odio, y suplica.

- Yo… no… la… quiero. – dije muy lento para evitar golpear algo y conseguir calmarme, miles de imágenes de ese endemoniado ángel que es Mimi me revolotearon por la mente. – La odio con toda mi alma y ella a mí ¿entiendes? – la asusté como había echo media hora antes. – Lo siento. – la solté y ella lo único que hizo fue sonreír y abrazarme.

- Tranquilo, estoy segura de que tienes tus motivos para intentar ocultar tus sentimientos. – resople resignándome a que no podría convencerla de que odio a Mimi como ocurría con mi corazón, que aunque estaba roto todos los pedacitos me gritaban lo mismo que Yura había dicho: "No conseguirás querer a Yura como la quieres a ella, no amaras a nadie como amas a Mimi." – Pero te voy a aclarar una cosa, ella no te quiere… - mi corazón se autodestruyó con aquella afirmación. – Mimi te ama y hoy lo he visto claro, le ha dolido más que me defendieras y a ella la trataras como a la mala que el echo de que yo te ayudase a humillarla, ya la has visto llorar al decir que te odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. – esos datos se podrían considerar validos y le daban la razón pero Mimi y yo prometimos que nos odiaríamos, mas ¿por qué no podía por más que lo intentaba? – Quita esa cara de: "no te entiendo" y escucha atentamente Izzi. – me ordenó Yura sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Ella nunca te querrá… - volví a sentir ese comienzo de autodestrucción, que me confundía. – Ella te ama casi tanto o mas de lo que tú la amas – esas palabras comenzaron una reacción inesperada y más en mi persona, abracé a Yura completamente eufórico y ella comenzó a saltar de alegría creando una escena completamente cómica. – No has sido fácil de pillar Izumi, casi creí haberme equivocado con respecto a ti. – Me quedé completamente inmóvil, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

- No, no, no y no. – grité muy nervioso por la forma en la que esa chica sin casi conocerme había conseguido sonsacarme algo de lo que ni yo mismo sabía con certeza hasta entonces. – Mimi y yo no nos podemos enamorar… porque somos demasiado opuestos. – intenté justificar mi argumentación, pero lo único que obtuve fueron carcajadas por parte de aquella pelirroja que ahora que estaba intentando comprenderla me fijé en que me sacaba casi una cabeza, sus ojos color miel eran idénticos a los de mi madre en todas las fotos que tenía de ella, con esa calidez y ese humor, tenía un lunar casi imperceptible en el labio superior y su pelo estaba escalonado de tal manera que sus puntas quedaban alborotadas en una melenita a la altura de sus hombros, lo cierto es que era preciosa pero no me resultaba atractiva en el sentido obsceno de la palabra. – Al final tendrá razón y todo y estoy demasiado enamorado de esa bruja. – susurré y suspiré sin que me oyera.

- Los opuestos se atraen – contestó Yura que no había oído mi ultimo comentario. – Los que se pelean se desean o si no a escondidas se morrean. – comenzó a canturrear saltando como una cabra loca a mi alrededor. - ¡Mi mochila! – dijo parando en seco y entonces fui yo el que comenzó a reír como un tonto. – No le veo la gracia, es mi primer día y ya he perdido mi mochila con todos los libros.

- Toma, loquita mía. – le entregué su mochila diciendo aquello con voz cansina, reprimiendo la risa al ver su expresión de alegría contenida y las centellas que desprendían sus ojos. Llevaba ese lastre desde que fui a buscarla después de mi "extraño encuentro con Taichi" el cual explicaré cuando vea oportuno. – Alguien me dijo que ni te acordarías de este lastre vergonzoso. – dije refiriéndome a la mochila azul con florecillas naranjas y blancas.

- ¿Vergonzosa? – preguntó mirando aun con ojos centelleantes a la mochila como si fuera un príncipe azul. – ¿mi mochila es vergonzosa? Creí que era bonita, a mi me gusta, me recuerda al mar. – sonreía otra vez con un afecto y una calidez propios de las madres, hermanas mayores o de… Sora. Intenté que mi ternura hacia ese gesto no se reflejase en mi cara pero es que estaba tan mona cuando hacia eso que daban ganas de pellizcarle las mejillas como hacen las viejas.

- ¿Eres familia de Takenouchi? – Preguntamos después de un rato mirándonos, otra vez fuimos muy coordinados y lo dijimos al unísono, por lo que comenzamos a reír.

- No lo sé – contestó ella abrazando su mochila con dolor y esperanza en los ojos, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía. – Pero… te he dicho que te explicaría todo después de la reunión del club de informática. ¿O no es verdad? – La observaba con curiosidad, parecía tan vulnerable como el idiota de Taichi, pero ella al darse cuenta de cómo la miraba sonrió casi riéndose y miró al fondo del pasillo donde el gigantesco chaval de primero, Ken Ichijouji, hablaba con mi mejor amiga en este mundo, Yolei "la loca" Inoue. - ¡Ken, Yolei! – Saludó al par de empollones que conversaban de algo aparentemente interesante. - ¡Hola! – volvió a gritar, me hizo sonreír enternecido pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar me agarró del brazo y me arrastraba por el pasillo a toda velocidad. - ¿Vas a decirles que soy tu novia o ya se te a pasado la tontería? – me preguntó a un par de metros de la pareja de superdotados.

- Claro que se lo voy a decir. – contesté agarrándola de la mano lo cual sorprendió muchísimo a Yolei a la cual no solía mostrar mi afecto tanto como debiera. - ¡Yolei! ¿Sabes que…?

- No, solo sé que tú tienes las llaves de la sala de informática y no podemos entrar si no abres. – contestó mi amiga frotándose los brazos de frío. Pero Ichijouji, como un perfecto "caballero" le prestó su chaqueta. – Mm… esto… gracias. – dijo Yolei completamente roja y sin palabras, cosa extraña en ella.

- ¡Yura y yo somos novios! – grité al ver como ese par se acercaban demasiado, y al terminar la frase Yura se abrazó a mi agachándose para reírse en mi oreja. – Anda no te rías y… - de pronto toda mi alegría se esfumó, porque mi principal preocupación había girado la esquina del pasillo y se hallaba detrás de Yura completamente pálida con una expresión que yo conocía bien. Mimi tenía la expresión que mi cara adoptaba cada vez que me asomaba por la ventana y veía como se besaba y se abrazaba con Michael, su corazón se estaba agrietando y casi podía oír el ruido de sus tejidos cardiacos desgarrándose y su mundo se acababa de derrumbar dejando únicamente un vacío y una nada inmensas y desgarradoras. - …Mimi… - susurré aun pegado a la oreja de Yura y ella al leerme los labios retrocedió un paso chocando con Sora la cual había pasado desapercibida.

- ¿Qué pasa con Mimi? – preguntó Yura aun abrazada a mí y agachada para que su cabeza estuviera a la misma altura que la mía, no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su prima y mucho menos sabía la expresión que esta tenía. – Mimi… - se giró separándose de mí pero sujetando mi mano, lo cual terminó de destrozar a Mimi. - ¡Mimi! – Gritó cuando la castaña salió corriendo por donde había aparecido ignorando a Sora.

- No creo que quiera hablar con nadie y menos con vosotros. – Sora habló por fin mirándome como si estuviera preocupada por mí en vez de por su amiga. – esperad a que la calme y por cierto… ¡felicidades por vuestro noviazgo! – sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya llena de afecto y calidez. - ¡Ah! – dijo cuando se marchaba girando sobre si misma para volver a mirarnos. – Ken, después tenemos una "reunión" no faltes. – hizo un gesto desganado de comillas con los dedos – Nos vemos.

- Adiós – dijeron todos con una sonrisa, era una cualidad que solo Sora poseía y que en ese momento no pudo hacer efecto en mí porque estaba plantado en el sitio sin saber que hacer, con unas ganas de correr tras Mimi lo cual mi cabeza impedía por cuatro simples palabras: "No es tu Mimi" - ¿Entramos? – preguntaron todos con una gran sonrisa y me vi obligado a falsear una y fingir que no sentía nada. Aunque las llaves las tenía yo le hice un gesto a Yolei para que me las pasara.

- ¡Las tienes tú, mendrugo! – me gritó y yo le saqué la lengua. – Como se nota que Yura te ha dado fuerte, normalmente me hubieses intentado arrancar la cabeza. – Yura se rió pero Ichijouji por el contrario me fulminó con la mirada. – Ken ¿Sabes algo de programas informáticos de música? – le preguntó a Ichijouji lo que preguntaba a todos los nuevos miembros del club antes de que no volvieran a pisar la sala de ordenadores y una sonrisa asomó en mi cara

- Vamos Izzi – me llamó Yura - No me harás presentarme como lo han hecho en todas las clases ¿verdad? – recordé mi "extraño encuentro con Taichi" y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí como si así pudiese evitar pensar en todas las cosas raras que habían pasado hasta entonces en un solo día.

En el siguiente capitulo** (3-Escoge y fallaras.)**

_- Los populares no se pueden mezclar con la escoria como tú._

_- Te entiendo, yo también soy adoptada. No soy una Tachikawa de verdad._

_- ¿Por qué me traicionas? Tú que has sido como una hermana para mí, me lo pagas haciéndome esto, no me esperaba esta puñalada trapera y menos de ti._

_- Suéltame, ¿no has entendido que yo nunca he querido ser tu amigo ni nada por el estilo?_

_- Esto esta mal, tú tienes novio y yo… no quiero incumplir mis promesas solo porque lo deseo con toda mi alma._

**Nota de la autora:**

**gracias a los que leeis esta historia, se agradecden los reviews (aun que lo que pongais sea un simple espero la conti). en dos capitulos estaran presentados todos los personajes, y despues de eso la historia de porque Mimi e Izzi se odian**

**os dejo unas preguntas para que penseis en ello:**

**¿Comprenderá Davis que Yura solo lo quiere como a un amigo? ¿Y tai, le explicará a Yura porque no pueden estar juntos? ¿estará enamorado de otra persona?**

**¿Que hara Mimi para alejar a su prima de Izzi? ¿Y que le dirá a Ken en esa reunión? ¿creeis que Mimi se va a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como todo se le desmorona?**

**todo esto y más en los proximos capitulos de "Yo soy Yura" nos leemos **

**Lokaria Akire  
**


	3. 3 Escoge y fallaras

**3 – Escoge y fallaras**

(Narradora Yura)

Izzi había estado toda la hora dedicada al club de informática metido en su ordenador ni siquiera se había girado cuando Yolei intentó tirar la torre del ordenador que tenía asignado por la ventana, menos mal que no tiene fuerza para cogerlo y menos para lanzarlo por una ventana, además estaba Ken para calmarla. Izzi tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados, se suponía que debía haber venido con Yolei y conmigo al club de ciencias pero se había quedado en la sala de ordenadores intentando fusionarse con la pantalla y olvidar todo lo que hoy había pasado (cosa que yo también tenia ganas de hacer pero que no iba a hacer hasta estar en casa con la fiera de Mimi, si no me mataba ella antes).

- ¡Me has hartado! – grité rompiendo el silencio de los desérticos pasillos del instituto, a aquellas horas en el instituto solo quedaban los de los clubes deportivos, las animadoras y algunos friky (como Izzi y yo en otras circunstancias) – Ya está bien de que te auto compadezcas porque mi prima te odie. – le grité aun mas enfadada y conseguí que separara su mirada cansada de la pantalla después de dos horas sin hacerlo. – Ahora soy yo la que tendría que estar deprimida y no tú.

- ¿La persona a la que mas quieres en este mundo te odia? – me preguntó con voz ronca como si hubiese estado sin hablar días e vez de dos horas. – Tienes a dos chicos enamorados de ti, a mi que no se muy bien lo que siento y amigos que aunque te odiase todo el colegio están a tu lado. ¿Por qué deberías estar deprimida? – me preguntó enfadado, parecíamos mas que una pareja unos hermanos discutiendo por quien de los dos era el mas desgraciado.

- Lo mío es diferente. Estoy rayada porque Davis, al cual quiero como un amigo, parece ser que me quiere de distinta manera; todo el instituto me odia y solo es mi primer día; alguien ha conseguido que me sienta confusa por primera vez en la vida y mi prima "de pega" me odia. – dije lo ultimo sin medir mis palabras por el enfado que llevaba encima y no porque quisiera contárselo tan de sopetón. – No me hagas caso solo estoy cansada. – Izzi se levantó de la silla y me miró de forma acusadora.

- No digas esas cosas de Mimi, yo… yo soy adoptado y no tengo más familia que mis tíos, mis padres adoptivos y Sora. – Me quedé helada, Izzi era adoptado, como yo. – Y yo no voy llamando a Sora, prima "de pega", si tuviese más familia me encantaría encontrarla. – declaró y mis ojos estallaron en llanto.

- Te entiendo, yo también soy adoptada. No soy una Tachikawa de verdad. – solo me pude expresar de esa torpe manera, pero Izzi no estaba en shock por eso más bien estaba alucinado por la coincidencia. – Mimi no lo sabe y tampoco tiene porque enterarse. – Izzi estaba cada vez más alucinado y eso me hizo sonreír. – He sabido siempre que los Tachikawa no eran mis verdaderos padres, porque me adoptaron con cuatro años y antes de eso estuve en un orfanato de monjas. Los tíos de Mimi no podían tener niños y querían asentarse en un sitio porque habían estado viajando por todo el mundo, así que fueron por el orfanato. – La cara de Izzi no mostraba ninguna expresión y su mirada estaba clavada en mi cara más concretamente en mis ojos. – En un principio quería adoptar un niño pero todos mis amigos eran unos brutos, luego querían una bebita de ojos negros y cabello rubio, pero en Japón parece ser que solo hay un rubio… – Izzi se rió pero volvió a su trance perdido en mis ojos. – Las opciones se acababan y mientras entrevistaban a mis amigas y amigos yo estaba huyendo de las monjas y las profesoras, hasta que un día jugando en el patio tiré un penalti justo cuando pasaban los tíos de Mimi. Al pobre John le di en la cabeza y Lily solo atinó a decir entre risas: "Esta es nuestra pequeña." – Izzi se empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero no me molestó era uno de mis mejores recuerdos.

- ¿Cuándo conociste a Mimi también soltó alguna "perla" como la de tu madre al verte? – sonreí y él miró el reloj, eran las siete de la tarde y se suponía que hacia una hora que tendría que estar en casa. – Vamos yendo a casa y me lo cuentas.

- Si te apetece podemos hablar un rato en el parque que esta detrás de los bloques que están enfrente de la casa de mis tíos. Creo que está cerca de tu casa ¿no? – Izzi asintió y se me adelantó cogiendo mi mochila. - ¿Y la tuya? – se encogió de hombros con una gran sonrisa llena de picardía. – Se la has dado a alguien para que te la llevara a casa ¿verdad? – se colgó la mochila de su hombro derecho la que él decía que era vergonzosa, pero a mi me encantaba, y me tiró algo que cogí con dificultad porque estaba algo distraída.

- Ten, son unos guantes, tal vez tengas las manos frías. – me dijo con tono avergonzado y muy colorado escondiendo su cara tras una bufanda roja. En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero se apreciaba a simple vista que los guantes no eran suyos porque el llevaba puestos un par a juego con la bufanda; los que él me entregó eran negros, suaves, calentitos y demasiado grandes para ser suyos, como si fueran de alguien de manos fuertes, no como las de Izzi que eran ágiles pero no podían hacer daño ni a una mosca. – Tal vez quieras saber de quien son, pero he prometido no decírtelo y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. – El rostro de Taichi totalmente serio cruzó mi mente y después una gran sonrisa despreocupada mientras se rascaba la nuca. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero no entendía la razón por la cual aparte de las "arritmias" también tenía una falta de oxigeno increíble y una sensación de vacío que me desgarraba por dentro.

- Son… son de Taichi. – sin darme cuenta los apreté contra mi pecho e Izzi apartó la mirada con una extraña mezcla de ironía, celos, compasión y arrepentimiento. - ¿Cómo… cómo tienes tú los guantes de Taichi? – no podía llegar a imaginar como demonios uno de los peores enemigos de Izzi le había entregado sus guantes así, a la ligera.

- Es una historia muy larga, tal vez cuando ese idiota deje de hacer el imbécil te la cuente. – sonrió con aires de grandeza. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, los cuales apreté con fuerza contra mi costado abrazándome intentando frenar las arritmias, la falta de oxigeno y el vacío de mi pecho. - ¿Cómo es que Mimi no sabe que eres adoptada? – me preguntó cambiando de tema al verme tan afectada.

- fue mas fácil de lo que puedas pensar, como mis padres viajaban mucho ella no los conocía y no sabía de ellos nada más que el nombre. Le dijeron que yo había estado en un colegio para gente muy lista en otro país y Mimi se lo creyó. – Izzi sonrió con una media sonrisa pero sus ojos denotaban la ternura que sentía hacia mi prima. – y ¿Cómo es que "os odiáis" tanto? – pregunté con un poco de ironía, pero Izzi solo resoplo. – Está bien hoy no, pero pronto quiero saber la respuesta.

- Que sí loca, que sí. – dijo con voz cansada y no pude evitar alborotarle el pelo. – ¡Ay! Para, mi sol… - nos quedamos completamente helados, yo había oído eso antes, hacía mucho tiempo pero no conseguía recordar cuando e Izzi parecía confundido. – Lo siento no sé… no sé porqué… me a salido sin mas. – no atinó a expresarse bien pero yo le entendí y me empecé a reír arrancándole unas carcajadas.

- Vamos ya a casa, que tanto frío nos está afectando. – declaré y él secundó la moción con un castañeteo de dientes y mas risas.

(Narrador Ken)

- ¡Ken! – me llamó Mimi con decisión y enfado mientras Sora, Tai y Matt se encaminaban hacia sus casas. - ¿Sabes que es lo que más detesto después de que Izzi tenga amigos? – me preguntó sin esperar respuesta. – Que mis amigos y mi prima se hagan sus amigos. – Había pensado toda la tarde un discurso y una despedida para irme definitivamente de las garras de esa águila llamada Mimi, pero me dio demasiado miedo. – Tu sabes que yo le he prometido a Tai integrarte y a pesar de lo rarito que eres me caes bien, pero si vuelves a coquetear con Yolei Inoue os marginaré a ambos.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? – pregunté de forma altanera, fría y arrogante, como yo solía ser normalmente, excepto con Yolei. – No sé si te quedó claro, pero yo no soy tu marioneta. – Mis ojos chispearon con esa maldad heladora que me solía servir de escudo.

- No me asustan tus trucos y sé mejor que nadie que eres un blando y un cobarde. – me dijo acercándose mucho a mí lo que debilitó un poco mi "escudo invisible" y mis fuerzas. – Humíllala delante de Izumi, Yura y Motomiya o yo la humillaré delante de todo el instituto y diré que has sido tú el que me lo ha pedido. – La fulminé con la mirada y la agarré de su camiseta rosa empujándola contra la pared, pero sonrió de forma malvada y yo la solté. – Tu hermano estaría muy avergonzado de ti y de cómo me has tratado. – retrocedí un par de pasos como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, ella sabía que ese era mi talón de Aquiles.

- No lo haré – gruñí furioso como una fiera que le gruñe a un cazador antes de que le dispare. Ella me miró con total maldad y me mostró su móvil. – No lo hagas. – le supliqué al ver el mensaje que pretendía difundir a todo el instituto, con el cual no solo dañaría a Yolei sino que dañaría a su propia prima, a Izzi y a Davis y solo para salirse con la suya. – Está bien, haré lo que quieras. – me rendí, pero prefería que me odiase a que todos la odiaran, ella no se lo merecía era demasiado buena.

- Perfecto… - sonrió otra vez con esa gran dosis de malicia que me heló la sangre.

(Al día siguiente en la puerta antes de entrar a clase)

Ella estaba con Davis explicándole algo que dejaba a mi amigo con la cara a cuadros, pero en cuanto este me divisó sonrió y me comenzó a saludar y a llamar, entonces fue cuando ella se giró y supe que me iba a arrepentir. Tan solo la conocía desde hacía un mes y no me había atrevido a hablarle hasta ayer, pero sabía que iba a doler más que si me sacasen de un tirón los pulmones por la boca.

- ¿Aun no han llegado Yura e Izzi? – pregunté a Davis ignorando por completo a Yolei, lo cual se notaba en su cara inocente que le había dolido.

- No. – contestó enfadado Davis. - ¿es cierto que están saliendo juntos? – Yolei y yo nos giramos sonrojados y avergonzados. – Yura está saliendo con Izzi ¿no? – Suspiré y asentí pero Davis comenzó a despotricar y a maldecir a Izzi.

- Tranquilízate, Daisuke, peor sería si estuviese saliendo con… - a Yolei no se le ocurría alguien con quien Yura encajase mejor que con Izzi. – Con "el chispitas" – Davis alzó una ceja sin saber de quien hablaba Yolei. – Yo llamo "el chispitas" a Yagami. – Davis se alejó un par de pasos y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared del instituto.

- Ken, préstame una cuerda, que en cuanto encuentre una viga me suicido. – dijo mi amigo con un chichón en la frente. – Te las regalo o mejor las quemo. – dijo mirando sus ya típicas gafas. – Es como mi hermano desde 5º de primaria y ahora le da por enamorar a mi mejor amiga. ¿Pero por qué no me cae un meteorito en la cabeza de una vez? – le gritó a un chico de su curso. – Tú y Yolei vais a la misma clase aunque tú tienes mi edad; Izzi, el pobre, tiene que aguantar a Mimi; a Yura la adelantan un curso y yo tengo que estar solo sin nadie que me caiga bien en clase. – comenzó a desvariar.

- Davis – gritó Yura feliz corriendo hacia nosotros de la mano de Izzi y detrás de ellos una cabreadísima Mimi. – Davis, estoy saliendo con Izzi. ¿A que es fantástico? – miré a mi amigo el cual estaba en shock, de piedra, estático en el sitio, etc… con los ojos puestos en las manos de Yura e Izzi entrelazadas.

- S…Sí, fantástico. – dijo decaído, con un aura negra y deprimente a su alrededor. Volvió a intentar irse pareo esta vez Yolei y yo le agarramos de forma disimulada.

- Ken, tengo que decirte algo. – me dijo Yolei sonrojada, con voz tímida y llena de temor. – ¿te gustaría que hiciéramos el trabajo de historia juntos y luego te puedes quedar a estudiar o ver una película si quieres? – Mi alma se fue por el desagüe, sabía lo que tendría que hacer ahora y me dolería casi más que a ella.

- ¡Los populares no se pueden mezclar con la escoria como tú! – le grité arrancándole la sonrisa de su tierna cara. – Yo jamás podría sentir nada por alguien como tú… - Yura se lazó para arrearme de puñetazos, pero Izzi no se porqué la detuvo. – ¿Creíste que por ser amable contigo me podrías llegar a gustar? – le pregunté sin mirarla a la cara, pero supe que estaba llorando por los movimientos acelerados de su pecho, estaba llorando por mi culpa. Quería que Izzi soltase a Yura y ella me dejara moribundo en el suelo, quería salir de mi cuerpo y darme una patada donde más duele, pero lo que mas quería era que Yolei me creyera y se alejase de mi para que Mimi no pudiese usarla en mi contra dañándola igual o más de lo que yo la estaba dañando ahora. – Solo fue una apuesta con mis verdaderos amigos para ver si te conseguía conquistar y creo que la he ganado. – dije mostrándoles todo mi repertorio de altanería, frialdad, arrogancia e inhumanidad que podía llegar mostrar, entonces fue cuando Davis me golpeó en el estomago y me dejó en el suelo abrazado a mi tripa.

- ¿Cómo has podido hablarle así a Yolei? – me gritó dispuesto a golpearme en la cara. – Ella ha intentado ser tu amiga, te ha propuesto que si Mimi te echa de su "grupo de amigos" vengas con nosotros y tú solo la has usado para una apuesta. - me gritaba tan fuerte que todos se giraron a ver que ocurría y se agolparon a nuestro alrededor. – Me das asco, Ichijouji, desde hoy tendrás que buscarte a otro compañero de ataque, porque yo no voy a cubrirte nunca más las espaldas, para mí estás muerto. – lo miré con el rostro inexpresivo y vi como tiraba de Yolei y le secaba las lagrimas llevándosela lejos de mi; para que yo, el monstruo de Ken Ichijouji, no pudiese dañar más a su amiga.

- Creí que eras diferente a ellos y veo que me equivoqué. – dijo Yura soltándose de la mano de Izzi. – Y no me gusta equivocarme. – me dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la calle. – ¡apartaos cotillas sin sentimientos! – les dijo furiosa a la misma multitud que el día anterior la había intimidado y acorralado.

- Eres imbécil. – fue lo que dijo Izzi, que era el que más miedo me daba, porque sabía que Yolei era como su hermana. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer caso a Mimi? – me sorprendí de que supiera de quien era la culpa de esa situación. – No se como eres tan imbécil chaval y más sabiendo que la amas. – Ahora entendía porque Mimi odiaba y temía a Izzi Izumi, él era capaz de ver a las personas tal como son. – Intentaré que ella se aleje de ti y mantener a Yura y Davis lejos de tu yugular. Adiós, Ken.

(Narradora Mimi)

Lo había conseguido, ahora ellos odiaban a Ichijouji. Pero… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Izumi? ¿por qué no le había pegado como mi prima o el enano Motomiya? ¿por qué no odiaba a Ichijouji? Cuando se marchaba, se giró y me miró con asco, algo que como siempre hizo que se me desgarrasen las tripas.

- ¿Qué tal está mi bomboncito manipulador esta mañana? – Michael llegó completamente feliz y me abrazó pero lo aparté y gruñí, odiaba que mis planes no salieran bien. – Amor mío, ¿aun estás molesta por lo de ayer? – preguntó acrecentando mis ganas de matarlo. No sabía porqué salía con él, era más pequeño que yo, un pesado, una mala persona que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a otros y mis amigos no lo aguantaban; pero tenía un único punto a favor, vivía por y para servirme y hacer sufrir a Izzi Izumi. – Mira como nos mira Izumi. – la cara del pelirrojo pregonaba sus celos hacia mi novio, me sentí mejor así que decidí darle un beso lo cual hizo que Izumi acelerara el paso.

- Mimi, deja de meterte mano con ese bebé y escúchame. – me dijo Matt obteniendo toda mi atención. – Ayer los chicos de mi banda me dijeron que tu prima es la chica más odiada del colegio y a la vez es la más querida. ¿Cómo se come eso? – me preguntó cerrándole el paso a Michael y cogiendo sus cosas para entrar al instituto.

- es una de sus cualidades más extrañas, como la de Izumi, la de ser un marginado pero parecerle guapo a todas las tías. – le respondí y Matt asintió. - ¿has arreglado tu malentendido con Sora? – le pregunté de tal forma que mi novio no me oyera.

- No, sabes como es. – me dijo mostrando un poco de humanidad, como solo hacía conmigo, con su hermano, con Taichi y con Sora. – Creo que sigue creyendo que me gustas. – fruncí el ceño y él sonrió levemente de manera fugaz. – No es capaz de entender que tú y yo somos como hermanos, nada más.

- ¿Y con Tai como vas? – miró hacia todos los lados y esperó a que Michael terminase de entrar en clase. – Aun no has conseguido que se fije en mí ¿verdad? – le pregunté algo desilusionada y él negó con la cabeza.

- Lo más extraño es que creo que sí que se ha fijado en una Tachikawa. – No le entendía, solo yo tenía ese apellido en todo el colegio, yo y mí…

- ¡¿Es que ni un solo tío va a dejar de fijarse en ella? – grité a pleno pulmón justo cuando una de las profesoras salía de su clase. – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – me disculpé y salimos corriendo Matt y yo hacia nuestras clases.

- Señorita Tachikawa, llega tarde. – me informó el profesor, el cual me señaló un pupitre que no era el mío. – hemos cambiado los sitios hasta el final del trimestre y le ha tocado junto a… - miré el sitio y observé las caras de miedo de mis compañeros, hasta que me encontré con la mirada furiosa de mi compañero de pupitre.

- ¡No! – grité dejando caer todo al suelo. – prefiero sentarme en el suelo, antes que con Izumi. – le contesté de muy mala manera al profesor.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – me dijo el pelirrojo, mientras miraba por la ventana sin ni siquiera girarse a mirarme mientras me hablaba. Solo se había girado para fulminarme con la mirada y después se puso a mirar por a ventana.

- Como solo recibo quejas de ustedes dos, los dejaré así y cuando cambiemos otra vez de sitio ustedes se quedaran donde están. Hasta que se lleven bien o aprendan a ignorarse. – nos contestó el profesor con una gran sonrisa falsa. – y si no se sienta ahora mismo, Tachikawa, me veré obligado a llamar al director. – Izumi vitoreó la última frase del profesor como si fuese el payaso de la clase. – Cállense y siéntese. – ordenó siguiendo con la clase.

- ¿Qué tal te ha sentado que yo te haya pillado y no odie a Ichijouji? – me preguntó en una hoja de papel.

- Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida Izzi. – escribí muy enfadada, pero al darme cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre lo taché y puse su apellido.

- Entonces te da igual que salga con Yura ¿no (ponía mi nombre tachado con una fina línea de bolígrafo) Tachikawa? – me sorprendí de que hubiese cometido el mismo error que yo y me hubiese llamado por mi nombre.

- Si le haces daño a Yura te juro que te mataré. – le amenacé apretando mucho con el bolígrafo al escribir, por lo que quedó una pequeña mancha de tinta.

- Jamás le haría daño, la quiero. – al leer aquello me sentí mareada, débil y expuesta. – Esto podría ser una señal para que enterremos el hacha de guerra. – escribió con letra casi imperceptible y una carita sonriente al final.

-O una señal de que no eres capaz de alejarte de mi e intentas acercarte al precio que sea. – puse tantos signos de exclamación que casi no quedaba sitio para que me contestase en esa cara del papelito.

- Si por mi fuese viviría tan lejos de ti que solo sabrías de mi que soy un genio, por los periódicos y la televisión. – escribió frunciendo el ceño, lo cual supe porque le miré de reojo, esto y los garabatos sacándome la lengua que dibujó me hicieron sonreír como si aun fuésemos los mejores amigos sobre la faz de la tierra.

- sigue soñando. – pero yo no sería la que cediese, él y solo él tendría que pedirme perdón y ambos sabíamos que aquello nunca ocurriría. Cuando lo leyó sonrió y se giró, pero yo hice como si no le hubiese estado mirando y eso le hizo reírse muy bajito y me hizo reír a mi también.

- ¡ Se acabó! – gritó el profesor muy enfadado. – Izumi, Tachikawa a dirección. – Miré al profesor cargada de odio y me giré a mirar a Izumi el cual me devolvió la mirada como un espejo.

- esto es por tu culpa. – le dije a Izumi después de que el director nos castigase a limpiar el aula después de clase. – ¡Izzi! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – se paró boquiabierto y yo seguí andando hasta que me di cuenta del porque de su cara de idiota y me paré sonrojada y agobiada por mi terrible error. – Lo siento, no te volveré a llamar así Izumi. – le pedí perdón sin ni siquiera girarme a mirarle.

- ¿Por qué eres tan idiota, Mimi? – me preguntó haciéndome girar, sus ojos negros dejaban ver lo maduro que era y lo enfadado que estaba, su pelo rojo eléctrico me recordaba tantas cosas y todas tenían que ver con mi niñez, lo miré de arriba abajo y aunque seguía siendo mas bajito que yo parecía un adulto, no me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte y guapo que se había vuelto o tal vez no había querido darme cuenta. – Puedes llamarme como te dé la gana, me importa bien poco lo que hagas. – mentía (no me preguntéis como lo supe, pero lo supe) pero aquella frialdad fingida, aquel golpe que me dio en el hombro al chocar conmigo, me hicieron sentirme la persona más desgraciada sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Izzi… - susurré como si fuera la palabra más horrible del mundo, pero al escuchar su nombre daba igual la entonación que le diese, me parecía la palabra más melódica, bonita, sincera y breve del mundo. – Izzi… - esta vez cerré los ojos y lo dije como si estuviese alabando a alguien. Y al decir su nombre en mi cabeza se dibujaron flores y corazones cupidos regordetes con pañales y flechas con punta de corazón y en medio de todo ese jaleo digno de un almacén de San Valentín, estábamos él y yo, de pie mirándonos a los ojos como si todos aquellos adornos "románticos" no existieran y estuviéramos a punto de besarnos. - ¡No, no, no, no, no y no! – grité en mitad del pasillo y comencé a mover la mano como si estuviese espantando moscas y la cabeza como si me hubiese dado un tic nervioso. - ¡Profesor! No me encuentro bien voy a la enfermería. – dije entrando en clase aun haciendo cosas extrañas lo cual no hizo que Izzi, digo Izumi, me prestara la más mínima atención.

Tras dos horas en la enfermería intentando olvidar y odiar de la misma manera que ya lo hice una vez a Izzi Izumi, me di por satisfecha en cuanto Matt, Sora y Taichi entraron en la enfermería a la hora del recreo.

- Mimi, ¿te encuentras mejor? – Me preguntó Taichi sentándose en la camilla y cogiéndome la mano con la suya. – Matt me ha dicho que tu profesor le ha dicho que estabas en la enfermería. – sonreí al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que era creyendo que me gustaba Izzi, Tai era muchísimo mejor y más atento.

- Gracias por venir a verme, ya me encuentro mejor. – Sora y Matt sonrieron y cuando Sora fue a mirar a Matt este ya estaba mirándola con ojos de cordero degollado. – bueno, voy a quedarme aquí todo el recreo y luego iré a clase, nos vemos en la pausa.

- Vale Mimi, adiós. – dijeron los tres al unísono, cuando se marcharon me sentí sola y desanimada hasta que empecé a oír ruidos por el pasillo: profesores, compañeros, personal del instituto, todos ellos muy animados por su momento de descanso.

- Mimi – dijo alguien desde la puerta. Yura entró corriendo y gritando. – Mimi ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres algo? – Yura estaba sentada donde momentos antes había estado Tai y me atosigaba como mi madre cuando yo estaba enferma de pequeña.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. – le dije abrazándola con fuerza. – solo me duele un poco la cabeza y no, no quiero nada. – contesté a todas sus preguntas antes de darme cuenta de la presencia de mis tres archienemigos. - ¿Qué hace esta panda de indeseables aquí? – pregunté muy enfadada, pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Izumi me puse nerviosa. – Quiero que se vallan, no quiero verlos. – mi voz salió entrecortada.

- Me alegra que estés bien, Mimi. - Dijo Inoue con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Era en verdad una buena persona? – Te he traído unos bombones, yo cuando estoy enferma me gusta comer bombones y pensé…

- Yolei. – la interrumpió Davis con la mandíbula apretada y mirándome con odio. – No se como puedes ser tan buena con alguien que te odia. – la abrazó pero Yolei se apartó ofendida.

- Yo soy buena con quien me da la gana y por más que Mimi me odiase, está enferma y necesita todo el apoyo posible aunque rechace nuestro apoyo me sentiré bien porque he hecho lo que debía. – me sentí mal, yo la había insultado, humillado, marginado y mas recientemente la había privado de uno de sus amigos solo por egoísmo, pero no me iba a arrepentir de nada, aun tenía un poco de orgullo. – Toma y cúrate Mimi, que quiero que vuelvas pronto a la carga. – Davis la miraba confuso y yo también.

- A mi me da igual si vuelves pronto a la carga o no. – dijo Davis echando sutilmente a Yolei y yéndose él detrás. – Pero ten cuidado no te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes, porque no iré a tu funeral. – dijo sonriendo mientras Yura le hacía un gesto como que estaba muerto.

- Bueno… yo no se que pinto aquí. – dijo Izzi con cara de enfado y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Soy de la opinión de Davis y… - Yura lo fulminó con la mirada y él negó con la cabeza, entonces ella hizo gestos de pelea con las manos y él negó con más insistencia. – Que no y si digo que no es que no. – habló por fin mi "odiado" compañero de pupitre. – Me voy no quiero ver como la víbora se envenena con su propia ponzoña. – dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando tras de sí a Yura completamente atónita y a mi confusa y enfadada.

- ¿Por qué me traicionas? Tú que has sido como una hermana para mí, me lo pagas haciéndome esto, no me esperaba esta puñalada trapera y menos de ti. – le dije empujándola de la camilla dejándola más atónita de lo que ya estaba. – ¿como se te ocurre traer a esos… esos individuos aquí? ¿no ves como me odian? ¿no ves… no ves como desean que me muera? – Mi respiración se notaba agitada y mi pulso se aceleraba por momentos, me sentía traicionada por mi prima por irme a visitar con mis enemigos.

- Mimi yo… creí que Izzi... – Dijo su nombre y fue como un detonante y terminé de explotar, me levanté y cogí las almohadas de las camillas y se las lancé, pero ella las fue cogiendo y dejándolas a los pies de las camillas.

- No… digas… ese… nombre. – grité furiosa, parecía el increíble Hulk. – No lo llames por su nombre en mi presencia. – dije completamente desquiciada, temía volver a sentir algo de aprecio hacia él, temía no detestarle y que él si me odiase a mí. Temía tantas cosas de ese nombre, de ese chico en general, y lo que más temía era el dolor pero todo el universo parecía querer que yo sufriera. – No me importa si sales con él, pero si quieres que siga sin importarme no lo nombres delante de mí. – Yura asintió muy seria y yo me calmé.

- Algún día tendrás que contarle a alguien porque le odias. – me dijo en un susurro dejando sobre mi camilla un par de libretas. – Allí estaré para oír la historia. ¡Ah! Estos son los apuntes de las clases que te has perdido, "el innombrable", te los presta para que no te pierdas ninguna explicación. – añadió marchándose de la enfermería y tras su marcha sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

(Narrador Ken)

De nuevo estaba en clase, Yolei había desaparecido todo el recreo junto a sus amigos y Mimi y los demás no habían aparecido tampoco, por lo que había estado solo escondido en la cafetería hasta que sonó el timbre para volver a clase.

- Alumnos. – dijo nuestra tutora con una gran sonrisa mientras yo miraba desde atrás los cabellos violetas de Yolei. – Voy a cambiarles de sitio. – no hice caso de todo lo que dijo después hasta que me di cuenta de que uno de mis compañeros me llamaba muy contento.

- Ichijouji, te ha tocado en primera fila. – me señaló el sitio, en cualquier otro momento de mi vida me hubiese encantado aquel pupitre: lejos de los otros, pero con una perfecta posición para ver la pizarra, una columna para apoyar la silla y que los demás no me vieran. Pero ahora lo odiaba porque Yolei era de las pocas personas que yo no podía ver ni aunque me girase, porque no podría evadirme y pensar en Yolei sin que el profesor se diera cuenta de que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

- Señorita, ¿podría cambiarme de sitio? – preguntó Yolei desde la ultima fila. – No veo bien… - comenzó pero una de mis ultra-fan, la cual debía de estar al corriente del incidente de la primera hora comenzó a reírse y la interrumpió.

- ¿No será que lo que no ves es a Ichijouji-kun? – preguntó con total malicia y desconsideración. – Si es que hay quien no se da cuenta de que molesta en el planeta. – la oí murmurar con otra chica lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo oyera.

- ¿Cómo tu? – preguntó Yolei la cual la había oído. – Yo no sobro y tampoco quiero estar cerca de alguien que corrompe todo lo que le rodea. – Aquel comentario me dolió pero sabía que me lo merecía. - ¿No será que no soportas que nadie se acerque a él excepto tú? Porque creo que aun siendo tan estúpida como eres te podrás dar cuenta de que te ignora y te trata como a la basura y todos piensan que estas loca y eres una acosadora. – La chica se levantó a pesar de las quejas de la profesora la cual estaba a favor de Yolei y le daría la razón con los ojos cerrados, pero esa loca se acercaba a Yolei dispuesta a golpearla y nadie hacía nada excepto gritar.

- Ya basta, ni la toques. – dije levantándome muy enfadado por lo que todos se giraron a mirarme como si se sorprendieran de que estuviese allí. – No vuelvas a amenazar a Inoue, acosadora. – la chica me miró completamente atónita. - ¿Podríamos continuar con la clase? – pregunté a la profesora la cual, atemorizada, se sentó esperé a que la acosadora se sentase entonces me senté y con voz tartamudeante la maestra siguió con la lección.

Las dos horas siguientes se me hicieron eternas y al llegar la pausa huí, llegué al baño y me encerré allí para esperar a que se pasase la pausa de diez minutos que teníamos sin ver ni hablar con Yolei.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras? – preguntó Yura a alguien sin importarle que se hubiera metido en el baño de los chicos o no. – Solo quiero darte las gracias. – Dijo desesperada por obtener la atención de quien fuera con quien hablase. - ¿por qué demonios no me hablas? – preguntó enfadada y el chico dio un portazo.

- ¿No puedes dejarme ni mear tranquilo? – preguntó Tai sorprendiéndome por completo. - ¿Tanto te cuesta dejarme tranquilo e irte con… con tu novio? – la voz de Tai sonó demasiado dura en las tres ultimas palabras. – No quiero que me des las gracias, lárgate. – le ordenó a Yura la cual no le hizo caso.

- Si es por lo de Mimi de ayer, ya esta olvidado, me ha perdonado y no creo que le importe si te llevas bien conmigo. – eso me hizo enfadar, porqué a Yura la perdonaba y a mí me hacía sufrir alejándome de Yolei. Pero Tai le dio la espalda para irse sin atender a sus palabras. - ¿Qué hablaste ayer con Izzi? ¿Por qué tenía tus guantes? – le preguntó despertando mi curiosidad.

- No es asunto tuyo. – contestó intentando parecer enfadado, pero no conseguía quitar ese deje de tristeza de su voz. Yura se dio cuenta, se acercó a él ignorando su fingida condescendencia y le agarró la mano, lo vi por debajo de la puerta. - Suéltame, ¿no has entendido que yo nunca he querido ser tu amigo ni nada por el estilo? – ella se apartó un paso de él sin soltarle la mano. – Solo fui amable contigo para que te integraras pero nada más. – Supe que sus palabras eran una completa sarta de mentiras porque su tono era igual al que yo había usado con Yolei esa misma mañana, además Tai era incapaz de soltarse de las manos de Yura. – Y me da igual lo que te haya dicho tu novio, no hablé con él, solo me senté y luego se sentó enfrente de mi yo me fui a buscarte porque oí jaleo en la cafetería y me dejé los guantes. – parecía que Tai intentara creerse aquello mas que hacérselo creer a Yura.

- Pues entonces toma. – Yura soltó por fin las manos de Tai, sacó sus guantes y se los puso contra el pecho muy enfadada. – Izzi te los hubiese devuelto ayer pero estaba muy ocupado siendo un caballero evitando que se me congelasen los dedos. – Tai agarró las manos de Yura entre las suyas y las dejó contra su pecho. – Izzi es tan atento, pero como tú no quieres saber nada de mí ni ser mi amigo supongo que no te importa. – contestó sonrojada soltándose de las manos de Tai y retrocediendo hasta la pared sin dejar de mirarlo, como si esperase que Tai se evaporara. – Me voy a saludar a mi novio antes de que acabe la pausa. – picó a Tai para que la siguiera o se lo impidiera pero este solo avanzó hasta ella y le señaló cortésmente la puerta con su mano derecha. – Adiós, Yagami. – dijo ella ahogando un par de lagrimas y corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Ah! – gritó hecho una furia dando un puñetazo a la pared soltando un poco de pintura y sorrastronándose los nudillos. – Mierda, joder. – se quejó cuando empezó a sangrar. – Puedes salir, no te voy a comer. – dijo mojándose la mano herida dejando que su sangre se mezclara con el agua. – Ken, sal y ayúdame. – me pidió incapaz de frenar la hemorragia de su mano.

- Te has reventado los nudillos. – afirmé después de vendarle la mano con un pañuelo de tela que él llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. - ¿Puedo preguntar porqué has hecho eso? – dije señalando con la cabeza el trozo de pared que había manchado un poco de sangre.

- Tú lo has visto, no la aguanto. – alcé las cejas intentando alzar solo una. – está bien, tal vez he sido un poco duro con ella, pero… es la única forma. – no lo entendí pero supe que no era la única opción tal y como él decía.

- Parece que hoy todos vamos a herir a las chicas a las que mas queremos. – Sonreí con tristeza sentándome apoyado en la pared. – Yo a Yolei y tu a Yura, tenemos el cupo. – Tai se sentó junto a mí, sonó el timbre pero nos quedamos allí mirando la nada con tristeza y con nostalgia por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

- Toma. – me dio un cigarro. - así te distraerás y si es tu primer pitillo te reirás, bueno, nos reiremos. – lo encendió y se encendió el suyo después. – Dale una calada larga y luego aguantas la respiración unos segundos y lo echas haber si así toses. – dijo para que fuese yo el que hiciera el ridículo y nos riéramos. – te has puesto rojo, morado y blanco. – se rió mientras yo tosía.

- Ahora tú. – le dije y él se puso rojo y pasando por toda clase de rosas llegó al blanco y echó el humo con forma de aro. – eso mola enséñame. – le pedí sin preocuparme por las clases, el fútbol, mi familia o Yolei como había echo toda mi vida, aunque lo de Yolei solo fuese desde ayer.

- Pero, Ken, no fumes que es

(Narradora Mimi)

Se terminaron las clases, pero aun tenía que quedarme una hora más limpiando con Izumi, como castigo por molestar al profesor mientras explicaba la lección. Pero el hecho en sí no me molestaba, el castigo me lo merecía, pero porqué demonios tenía que cumplir mi castigo con Izumi.

- ¿Fregona o cepillo? – me preguntó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y enfadándome aun más. – Si no eliges elegiré yo y seguro que si elijo yo te quejas así que ahórrame tus quejas y escoge primero. – dijo sin mirarme a la cara. No entendía porqué podía parecerme atractivo alguien como él y en cambio Matt y Tai solo me gustaban como amigos o en el caso de Tai estaba confusa.

- Cepillo. – contesté decaída con algo de vergüenza porque no sabía como se barría o se fregaba, en mi casa eso lo hacía mi madre o en estados unidos lo hacía nuestra criada. – esto… ¿Cómo se barre? – le pregunté sintiéndome totalmente inútil y avergonzada. – Yo… nunca he hecho esto. – Izumi me miró sorprendido y en vez de reírse cogió la escoba y barrió un trozo para que le observara y después me la dejó. – ¿Así? – pregunté y él sin decir nada se colocó detrás de mi y me puso sus manos sobre las mías guiándolas para que barrieran en condiciones.

- ¡Mimi! – gritó mi novio desde el pasillo e Izumi se alejó de mi tal como había llegado sin hacer un ruido. – Cariño, venga vayámonos al cine. – Miré a Izumi el cual ni siquiera levantó la vista del cubo de la fregona donde había vertido una pequeña cantidad de lejía.

- No, yo siempre cumplo mis castigos. – renegué dejando de mirar a mi compañero de castigo. – Además no pienso ir con alguien tan desconsiderado como tú a ninguna parte. – le dije enfadada volviendo a coger la escoba.

- ¿lo dices por qué no he ido a verte a la enfermería? – me preguntó acrecentando mi enfado. – estuve muy ocupado ayudando al club de costura con unas cosas. – oí como se caía algo y me giré para ver como Izzi lo miraba lleno de odio, pero mi novio no se quedaba atrás devolviéndoselas.

- Basta ya, Michael, lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí hasta que no hayas madurado y seas capaz de inventarte mejores excusas. – le dije intentando calmar a Izzi con la mirada, porque podía ver como pensaba matarlo en sus ojos negros. – Hasta mañana, mi niño. – le dije con cierto tono de enfado y furia que hizo sonreír a mi acompañante pelirrojo.

- Adiós, mi diosa. – dijo robándome un beso lo que enfureció al pelirrojo que tiró la fregona contra la pared y se metió en el baño como si fuese a por algo. – ¡Nos vemos, Izumi! – gritó dándome ganas de matarlo, era demasiado perverso, como podía haberme utilizado para dañar a Izzi así, con lo amable que estaba siendo conmigo a la hora del castigo.

- Izzi – lo llamé corriendo hacía el baño. - ¿estas bien? Voy a matar a ese idiota, sabe lo mucho que odia que me beses y… - Izzi me miró confuso y avergonzado. – Yo… siento tener un novio tan idiota. Recórcholis, ahora que no estábamos intentando matarnos y tiene que complicarlo todo, es un completo estúpido. – dije furiosa posando mi mano sobre la de Izzi que estaba apoyado en el lavabo y la acaricié inconscientemente.

- Pues déjale. – dijo sin pensar pero completamente serio y yo intenté marcharme pero me sujetó. – Lo detestas, pero sigues con él. ¿Por qué? – preguntó agarrándome del brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza para que no huyera.

- Yo… yo… yo – no era capaz de explicarle el porqué, porque ni yo lo sabía. – Al chico al que amo me odia. – dije esquivando su mirada y él me soltó pero se acercó aun mas a mí. – Izzi… - susurré dejando mi boca entreabierta y respirando de forma nerviosa.

- A mi me pasa algo parecido. – confesó dejándome completamente descolocada. ¿Acaso no era que yo estuviese paranoica y de verdad él salía con Yura para acercarse a mí? ¿Sabía Yura que la estaba utilizando? ¿Estaba utilizando Yura a Izzi a la vez que él a ella? – tranquila, Yura lo sabe. – susurró acariciándome la mejilla, apartando mi pelo y posándolo con cuidado detrás de mi oreja, para después darme un dulce beso con sabor a él, sabía a Izzi, era dulce y picante, amor y odio, cielo e infierno… era perfecto, éramos él y yo como en mis ensoñaciones solamente Izzi y Mimi sin complejos ni temores. - Esto esta mal, tú tienes novio y yo… no quiero incumplir mis promesas solo porque lo deseo con toda mi alma. – entonces se intentó alejar de mí pero yo lo besé con desesperación, lagrimas en los ojos y el vacío de mi corazón llenándose por momentos. – Mimi, no lo hagas tan difícil, por favor.

- Eres demasiado estricto. – dije entre sollozos apoyándome en el lavabo pero intentando que no me viera llorar. – pero si es lo que quieres, lo respeto. – mentí, quería tenerlo solo para mí pero la culpa de aquello era solo mía por todo lo que le había echo. – Pero no esperes que cambie nada de mi vida, después de todo si cumples tu promesa cúmplela bien. – dije completamente triste pero fingiendo indiferencia hacia él.

- Solo nos hacemos daño cuando estamos cerca, por eso es mejor que finjamos que no nos conocemos o que no existimos en el mismo universo. – me pidió con un completo vacío lleno de terror en los ojos. – o sino pasara lo que ha pasado hoy y eso ha sido un gran error. – nos miramos dolidos, pero se suponía que aquello era verdad.

- Aunque ha sido el mejor error de mi vida. – dijimos al unísono, sin embargo aquello empeoró la tristeza de ambos y yo me vi obligada a salir de allí y barrer lo mas rápido posible para que él pudiera fregar cuando saliera del baño y no tuviéramos que mirarnos siquiera a la cara. – Pero solo un error. – volvimos a coincidir esta vez sin ni siquiera enterarnos el uno de lo que dijo el otro.

En el siguiente capitulo** (4.- recortes del pasado)**

_- Solo tú eres capaz de hacer algo así y que no me enfade contigo, ¿verdad?_

_-Seguiremos siendo los dos mejores amigos hasta que te des cuenta de que soy tu caballero de brillante armadura._

_- Izzi, ella nunca se fijaría en ti. Te lo digo como tu mejor amigo, que soy mas perceptivo que tu en estas cosas. Ella te ve como a un hermano, su mejor amigo o a su primo al que le puede contar todo; no como un príncipe que viene a llevarla con él a un castillo._

_- No te marches, si lo haces te odiaré siempre y no volveré a llamarte por tu nombre. Si te vas tan lejos te odiaré y ni yo me enamoraré de ti ni tu de mi. Te lo prometo, porque sabes que yo no juro, pero mis promesas siempre las cumplo._

_- Sé que nunca podré decirle a nadie más que la quiero. Siempre tendré miedo al rechazo o a que dañen a la persona que más quiero, que dañen a mi princesa._

**Nota de la autora:**

**gracias a los que leeis esta historia, se agradecden los reviews (aun que lo que pongais sea un simple espero la conti). en dos capitulos estaran presentados todos los personajes, y he decidido que antes de eso la historia de porque Mimi e Izzi se odian, porque Tai no quiere estar junto a Yura, como se conocieron Matt, Mimi, Sora, Michael e Izzi y un poco de la historia de Como Yura conoció a Mimi y a Davis. Esto y más en el proximo capitulo  
**

**os dejo unas preguntas para que penseis en ello:**

**¿Está Sora celosa de Mimi o hay algun otro problema con Matt? ¿Empezará a caerle bien Yolei a Mimi despues de lo que le ha echo? ¿Aprenderá Ken a hacer aros de humo? ¿Se hara Mimi aficionada a los castigos con Izzi? ¿Que ha visto Izzi que se ha cabreado tanto cuando Michael le ha dado esa escusa barata a Mimi?**

**Todo esto y más, de esta autora pesada a la que le encantaría recibir un review :(en:**

**Yo soy Yura**

**Nos leemos Lokaria Akire  
**


End file.
